<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally Being Honest by theonlycuretolonelinessiskurt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834867">Finally Being Honest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlycuretolonelinessiskurt/pseuds/theonlycuretolonelinessiskurt'>theonlycuretolonelinessiskurt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Kurt Hummel, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Mental Health Issues, Post Mpreg, Sebastian's parents aren't assholes for once, Secrets, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, mentions past drug use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlycuretolonelinessiskurt/pseuds/theonlycuretolonelinessiskurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has been keeping a huge secret from the rest of the Glee Club. At seventeen, he's a father of three, engaged to the love of his life - who he had started dating before he had met most of his friends from the club - and pregnant for the second time, so when Mr Schue feels like getting everyone to share their secrets for a Glee assignment will help them win Nationals, Kurt decides that it's finally time to tell everyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mr Schue's Assignment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set just after the episode Rumours and the Dalton/Klaine storyline has been changed quite a bit (obviously) but everything should be made clear... if you have any questions just leave a comment.<br/>Anyone that's reading Take These Broken Wings and Learn to Fly, don't worry this fic isn't going to affect it, and I'm definitely not going to abandon it.<br/>This is only going to be partially beta read, so if there are any mistakes just comment (nicely though please) :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey guys, listen up! This week we’re going to be doing something a little different.”</p><p>Kurt rolled his eyes as Mr Schue started another one of his over-enthusiastic speeches. Everyone knew that even though there was less than a month until nationals they wouldn’t be practicing yet, but they were all hoping for Mr Schue to pick another album or artist to focus on since there was a lot less work than when they actually did things, however apparently their teacher had other ideas.</p><p>“Now, I know that some of you have your junior prom coming up, and we have been asked by Principal Figgins to perform, meaning that you sophomores can attend too. But, before that, we are doing some not necessarily music related team building. I realised last week that we don’t trust each other and that we lie to each other too, and if we’re going to win nationals, first and foremost we need to be a good team.”</p><p>“That’s very true Mr Schue, and obviously since I am the team captain, I believe that if everyone just listens to everything I say and all of my ideas about what <em>I</em> should sing at all of the competitions and performances that we do that we can beat Vocal Adrenaline.” Rachel announced standing up and walking towards the front of the class.</p><p>Santana stood up from her seat and started cursing and yelling in Spanish at the other girl but was held back by Brittany and Puck.</p><p>“You see guys? This is what I mean! We won’t be able to win anything if we’re constantly fighting and stabbing each other in the backs like we have been doing. So, everyone please return to your seats, and Miss Pillsbury, could you come and explain your idea to help us with trusting each other?”</p><p>“Thank you Will,” Miss Pillsbury said in response to Mr Schue as she walked through the choir room door, “I went to a teaching conference around a month ago, and one teacher said that she tried what we’re going to try and that it really helped that schools’ sports teams, so when Mr Schuester told me about some of the problems that you’ve been having, I realised that this could really help you all. Yay teamwork!”</p><p>“That sounds cool and all, but what are we actually doing?” Puck asked, still keeping Santana from attacking Rachel.</p><p>“Well, we’re all going to write one of our biggest secrets on pieces of paper, and we’re going to put them in a hat and then either Mr Schue or I will read them out one by one, and we can guess who wrote them (if it’s not already obvious), and so by the end, everyone’s secret is going to be out, but none of them can leave this room - that’s very important.”</p><p>“Yes, we are doing this because we are trying to trust each other, if anything gets out to the rest of the school, I will find out who did it and you will suffer the consequences. It doesn’t matter if a couple people already know, just as long as it’s not common knowledge. Another thing is that obviously the secret you choose to say will eventually be known by everyone here so if you’re not comfortable with something getting out to your fellow glee mates, then just choose a different secret. Still, do try to dig deep though; saying something like you secretly like watching children’s television when you’re sad is interesting, but not really the point of the exercise. Also, if whatever you say involves another student, you understandably have to ask their permission. Both Miss Pillsbury and I will be sharing something about ourselves as well, just so you know we aren’t expecting you to do something that we won’t.”</p><p>“You can’t really expect us to do this!” Santana asked, outraged, and most of the others nodded, agreeing with her comment.</p><p>“I thought that at least a few of you would be unhappy, so I have invited some other guests here to try to convince you.”</p><p>Kurt watched in horror as his father followed Carole and some other parents who had followed Coach Sylvester into the room.</p><p>“What you guys did last week was completely unacceptable, forcing Sam to announce his family living situation to all of you because you spied on him and didn’t believe him, Quinn or Kurt when they told you that everything that was going on was completely innocent. And your parents seemed to agree with me. For those of you who don’t know, this is Dwight Evans, Sam’s father, Dr Jones, Mercedes’ father, Nancy Abrams, Artie’s mother, Judy Fabray, Quinn’s mother and Burt and Carole Hummel-Hudson, Kurt and Finn’s parents slash stepparents. Obviously, we don’t have all of your parents, but the ones that are here are all here on late notice and will be here next Friday, the last day we do this too. They have only written a paragraph or two that is going to be read out today, then we will find out who wrote which when we find out yours, however we have made sure that their children all already know, because otherwise that doesn’t really seem like the greatest idea.” Mr Schue then gave Miss Pillsbury a hat and let her speak.</p><p>“So, without further ado, these are all of the adults’ here including mine and Mr Schue’s secrets</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I knew that the person who I had married was very unfaithful to me for years, however I never had the freedom to leave the relationship without being shunned by my family. Leaving could also have possibly led to me never being allowed to see my children again.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘In my junior year of high school, I thought about killing myself. I had cheated on my math midterm and got caught. They called my dad to the principal’s office and I was just so scared of how I was going to look him in the eye, knowing how disappointed he’d be of me. So, I walked up to the school’s roof and I almost stepped off, knowing that all of the pain and humiliation would have been over.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I was abandoned by my biological parents when I was a baby, and as much as I have tried, I have never been able to find out who they were, why they did what they did or even if they're still alive.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘When I was younger, I wanted to be a doctor, but I wasn’t able to because I had to look after my sister.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Even though I know that my parents are kind of crazy and want these crazy things from me, it still hurts me so much every time that I disappoint them.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘After the death of my spouse, I was unable to function, and my brother and sister had to look after my child for me since I wasn’t even able to look after myself.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Almost twenty years ago now, I got my slightly younger girlfriend pregnant and since her parents, who are very rich and higher up in society than I could ever be, didn’t like that she was dating me, an older but much poorer person, I tried to persuade her to get an abortion, but thankfully, she refused. Her parents eventually started to like me, and even though I wouldn’t have known it, it would have been the worst decision of my life, because my kid is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘After a terrible car accident, I got to a very dark place, and even thought about taking my own life when I was told that my one of my former best friends had been killed and that my son could die as well.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I used to be a very religious and narrow minded person, but then one of my sons came along and completely changed my mind about everything. I’m still religious, but I know now that I can’t listen to everything that people at church tell me. If my son had been different, I would definitely still be the same horrible person now, so I have him to thank.’”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And how are we supposed to know that they’re true? If you’re trying to get us to share shit about ourselves then I need some proof that this is real.” Santana asked, with some people nodding in agreement again.</p><p>“My father’s is true,” Kurt replied quietly, “but I thought that you said that we had to ask if our secrets included other people. Because he didn’t ask me. And he knows that if he had asked, I would have said no.”</p><p>“Don’t be mad kiddo.”</p><p>Kurt looked directly into his father’s eyes, “I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed.”</p><p>“Listen, Kurt, none of these secrets are even really about anyone but the person themselves, so if you just calm down, we can finish this lesson, then you can sort this out with your parents later.”</p><p>“Fine, whatever. But why is Coach Sylvester here? Everyone here knows that she only acts like a civilised person when she’s doing it for her benefit.”</p><p>“Well, Porcelain, since I was the one in charge of the Muckraker, some of the parents here have banded together to try to get me fired. But Sam – Ken Doll Trouty Mouth – Evan’s father got everyone to agree that if I could do this and show that I’m not the most terrible person on earth then they won’t try.”</p><p>“Mr Schuester, I obviously understand how important teamwork is, but I don’t have any secrets! I would never risk making my performances seeming ungenuine! I’m sure that many others here are facing the same problem as I am. I just don’t have anything to write!” Rachel started looking around as if to get the others to agree with her, but she was ignored.</p><p>“I’m sure you can think of something, Rachel,” Mr Schue sighed, “are there any other objections?”</p><p>“What if we just don’t want to share anything? Or if we only have small things that people don’t know?” Quinn asked, and Mercedes, who was sitting next to her agreed.</p><p>“I’m sure you can find something that you’re willing to share.”</p><p>“How do we know that what we say isn't going to get out? I for one know that there are lots of people here who like to gossip, and Kurt was right, how do we know that Coach Sylvester isn't going to spill everything that she finds out? And what about Jacob Ben Israel, I’m positive that he has cameras and microphones hidden everywhere, here included.”</p><p>“Well, since everyone here is going to spill something, it’s kind of like mutually assured destruction to those of you who know about the Cold War, if anyone gossips about anyone else, their secrets can be spilled in return. But I hope anyway that no one would even consider telling anyone about what is shared here. Also, Coach Sue isn't going to be here when we reveal whose is whose, and I assume that Lauren can help us with getting rid of any hidden recording equipment. Another thing is that I’m going to read everything first, just in case there are people who feel like they are too good to share, so there won’t be any of the small secrets that I was telling you about before.” Mr Schue replied.</p><p>“So, everyone, I want you to all type everything up so that if anyone else reads it, it won’t be obvious who it is from the handwriting, and write a small title for us to read at the beginning as a taster as well. Also, write at the bottom who knows, including any adults here, just to show how big of a secret it is, but again, we won’t say until the end,” Miss Pillsbury said excitedly, “I hope that you can all use this as a good trust exercise instead of being silly about it.”</p><p>“I don’t get it though, why can’t we just do the normal thing and fall over to see who’ll catch us?”</p><p>“Well, I think that this is a good idea, I’m pretty sure that some of my ‘best’ friends keep secrets from me and lie to me a lot.”</p><p>“See, guys? Listen to Mercedes here, we can’t be a good team if we don’t know absolutely everything about each other! For example, the other day, Mercedes was complaining to me because Kurt hadn’t been able to go to the mall with her to find a new pair of boots or something because he said that he had to do some work for his dad, but then, I went to the park with my two gay dads and I saw him pushing these three girls on the swings there. I mean what’s so bad about being a babysitter that you have to lie about it?”</p><p>“Kurt! What is she talking about?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter ‘Ced–”</p><p>“Don’t you ‘‘Cedes’ me! I knew you were lying about something! I can’t believe it, I thought you were my friend!”</p><p>“Mercedes, calm down, Kurt doesn’t have to tell you everything!” Puck argued.</p><p>“Yeah, Mercedes, I understand that you are upset that he lied, but I told him to.” Burt joined in, speaking in a gruff voice.</p><p>“Aretha, leave Porcelain alone!”</p><p>“I think that we all just need to calm down. Go home, type your secrets up, and I expect all thirteen of them on my desk before lunch tomorrow.”</p><p>Everyone stood up and started to leave and when only three people were still there, Puck turned towards Kurt.</p><p>“Are you going to…?”</p><p>“Maybe, I don’t know. I’ll talk to Bas later.”                                            </p><p>“Well if you wanted my opinion, I’d say do it. You were already going to have to do it before Nationals anyway, and now instead of it just being you sharing something, it’ll be everyone, so it won’t be as big of a deal. And your dad probably wants you to too, judging by the fact he’s here. Which one was his anyway? Why d’you get so mad?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. But he should have asked me.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I know you’re mad, dude. Which one is it?”</p><p>“I’m not telling you. And don’t call me dude.”</p><p>“Okay then, <em>Princess</em>, is it the religious one? The adopted one? The being sad after your ma died? Agh you’re not helping me here. Which other ones were there? The crazy parents one? The abortion one?”</p><p>Kurt looked down slightly.</p><p>“Woah, it’s that one? Shit, really? Like you could just not exist now? Is that why you… you know, didn’t? Fuck! You know, that’s one reason that I’m so happy that Quinn’s so crazy religious and shit, that never would have gone through her mind. If she hadn’t been, she probably would never have even told me that she was ever pregnant. But fuck though.”</p><p>“It’s not the reason, but being told that didn’t help much, I just don’t want everyone finding out.”</p><p>“If the football team find out they’ll give you so much shit, you know.”</p><p>“I know. Hence why I’m so mad.”</p><p>“Kurt, kiddo, I’m sorry, you know, but it’s a good lesson for kids your age.”</p><p>“I don’t care dad! I don’t want to be a fucking lesson! And I don’t care what’s happened, I’m still pro-choice.”</p><p>“Puckerman, I think you should leave.”</p><p>“Yes, Noah, I’ll meet you by the car.”</p><p>“Okay, fine, bye.”</p><p>As soon as the other boy left, Kurt ran, crying, into his father’s arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry daddy. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get mad, I’m sorry I swore, I just really, really don’t like that story, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”</p><p>“It’s okay, kiddo, I’m sorry too. I shoulda asked first.”</p><p>“I would have said no.”</p><p>“I know, kid. But I do think that this is a good chance to tell everyone about the girls.”<br/>
“I’m going to talk to ‘Bastian about it first, but I think I’m going to.”</p><p>“Okay, kid, now get going. Remember that all of you have to come to dinner today, Carole’s cooking.”</p><p>“I know, sounds good dad.” He kissed his father’s cheek, then left.</p>
<hr/><p>Kurt walked up to the Volkswagen parked in the McKinley staff parking lot and unlocked it.</p><p>“Dude, you’re here, <em>finally</em>, I still don’t get why we have to spend all this extra time walking here though, why can’t we just park normally?” Puck complained as he got into the car.</p><p>“We’ve been through this enough times Noah. Firstly, stop calling me dude! Secondly, it would be a bit weird to see a car in the student parking lot with five different kid’s seats. Also, everyone knows I ‘have a Navigator’ don’t they?” Kurt argued back as he drove onto the main road.</p><p>“I know, I know, I get it. I still don’t get how Meerkat Face just lets you borrow his car all the time. I asked him if I could move it so that I could park in the garage and he practically growled at me! Like an actual growl!”</p><p>“He’s very protective of his Nav, it was his first present for our sweet sixteenths and the girls think it’s prettier than my car so obviously he would never let a delinquent like you drive it. And don’t call my husband-to-be ‘Meerkat Face.’”</p><p>“Your future husband huh? Hmm, it does have a nice ring to it, I guess. I know you proposed and all, but gay dudes still can’t get married here you know?”</p><p>“You’re right, same sex marriage is still not an option, but there is actually an old law that states something like ‘any two who have had a biological child together may be allowed to wed.’ It was originally used as a loophole for rapists and paedophilic teachers to have young girls instead of facing some of the other possible consequences, and while that is truly horrible, I am grateful that the law exists so that I can actually get married.”</p><p>“Hmm, loopholes, I like it. As long as I get to be your best man, I am completely fine. I also like your car, and while I might get why we can’t just park with the others, I’m still going to complain because it still sucks. I mean at least I can actually fit in this one unlike the Meerkatmobile. There aren’t too many eight seaters you know?”</p><p>“I like my car a lot as well funnily enough, but I just think that some of the others would be confused as to why I have a car that is literally built for huge families when I am apparently the most virginal of all the virgins, super gay, and a single teenaged boy.”</p><p>Puck went to carry on but was interrupted by Kurt announcing that they were getting out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>They met a short brown haired girl, waiting by the entrance who kissed Kurt on the cheek as a greeting, then ran into Puck’s arms.</p><p>“I missed you!”</p><p>“You say that every time, Sar-bear.”</p><p>“Even when you’re the absolute worst bother in the world, you’re still the best,” she mumbled into his shoulder. “Hi Kurtie!” She added once the hug broke.</p><p>“Hey Sarah, was school okay today?” She nodded, so he gestured for her to walk in front of him.</p><p>They all walked side by side into the day care and were immediately met by three identical girls running towards them.</p><p>“Daddy!”</p><p>“Daddy!”</p><p>“Daddy!”</p><p>The three girls said at the exact same time.</p><p>“Mes Bijoux! You know, I have missed my girls so much today!” Kurt said, crouching down and pulling them all into a big hug.</p><p>“No hello to your favourite Uncle Puck?” The mohawked teen asked the girls who were now getting picked up and kissed one by one by their father.</p><p>“Hi Uncle Noh-Noh!” The three girls chorused at the exact same time again.</p><p>“Hey Aimee, Bella, Cara, how was day care?” Sarah asked as she walked away to say hello to a small baby who was crawling around on the floor.</p><p>The three girls all wore the exact same clothes, but with different colours. They had long sleeved white t-shirts and plain white tights underneath a coloured dress, with shiny black shoes and a hair bow the same colour as their dress. Aimee wore baby pink, Bella wore lilac and Cara wore light blue.</p><p>“It was very good!”</p><p>“We did paintings!”</p><p>“Bethy said a new word!”</p><p>“She did?” Puck asked as he handed all of the girls a juice box, “What word was it?”</p><p>“Cut!”</p><p>“It wasn’t cut, Bella! That’s a not good word! Carolinne, what word was it?”</p><p>“I don’t know what it meant!”</p><p>“But you’re the smart one!” Bella complained to her sister.</p><p>“It was Kurt I think.”</p><p>“Like what Papa calls Daddy when he thinks we don’t hear? That’s weird.” Aimee shrugged.</p><p>“Daddy! Why does Papa call you Kurt? And why did Bethy say it?”</p><p>“Well, Papa calls me that because it’s my name, like how Cara’s name is actually Carolinne, but everyone else calls her her short name. But I don’t know why Beth would say it though. Sometimes babies just say random things.”</p><p>“I think that she probably said it because she loves you more than she loves me.” Noah said, picking up his little girl off of the floor.</p><p>Beth (who was wearing a yellow dress that Kurt had made for her first birthday) had crawled in after the girls and had been tugging at her dad’s jeans the entire time that she’d been there.</p><p>“Kuuuuurt!” The baby squealed.</p><p>“Wow, I thought that they were exaggerating. Did she say something like daddy, or something completely random first?”</p><p>“Dada, Sarah tried so hard to get her to say her name first, but good old Puck beat her to it. What about the triplets?”</p><p>“I remember that Cara was first, with the word Daddy, then Aimee followed with Papa, then Bella just yelled “Coco” one day while we were at the park with the dogs, and her second word was “Zeus.””</p><p>“Coco and Zeus like your dogs? Really?”</p><p>“Well Coco my dog, obviously named after Coco Chanel, meaning that her first word was a fashion designer which is pretty amazing. And Zeus, my late mother’s dog.”</p><p>“She does love the dogs, doesn’t she?”</p><p>“More than me, I swear. Okay girls, come on, let’s go!”</p><p>The two boys thanked the day-care workers and followed the five girls as they left the day care and walked towards the silvery blue car.</p><p>Kurt got the three three-year-olds into the very back of the car in their coloured seats while Puck put Beth in the baby seat and Sarah sat herself in her booster.</p><p>“You know how you’re telling me to tell everyone about ‘Bastian and the girls? Are you going to too?”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about it. I’m definitely going tell about my ma and Sarah, but I mean, Quinn doesn’t even know that I have Beth.”</p><p>“I still haven’t figured out how that happened, but what happened with Shelby anyway?”</p><p>“Practically as soon as Quinn gave birth she left, but I just couldn’t, I just watched the tiny girl, <em>my</em> tiny girl through the glass, and I could see the little bits of me, the little bits of Quinn, and even my grandmother’s ears and I just realised that I couldn’t abandon her like Quinn did. And Shelby caught me staring. She helped me with a lot of the paperwork in return for me helping her when her baby gets born. He’s due in a couple months and I’m just going to be going out to the shops for her, helping her. And she said as long as she could see that Beth was being taken care of, she would let me have Beth completely.”</p><p>“Are you happy that you did it? Do you ever regret it?”</p><p>“Of course, I’m happy, Beth is the joint best human girl in the entire world, only joint with my sister. And no, I do regret some things though, like maybe letting Quinn walk all over me, and letting her lie to Finn that whole time. I would say I feel bad for helping her cheat on my best friend, but he was cheating before she ever did, so I figured that they were just becoming equal, but I don’t regret keeping her.”</p><p>“That is definitely the craziest thing I’ve heard in a while, but I can still imagine a kind of tv show revolving around our Glee Club.”</p><p>“What about you? Are you happy? Do you regret having the girls at all?”</p><p>“Every day, I wake up and go to the girls’ room and I just sigh and think about how amazing my life is. But there are times that – while I don’t actually regret anything – I do wonder how different things would have been world I’d not had them, if you get me?”</p><p>Puck just nodded, and other than the girls singing along to the radio at the back of the car there was silence.</p><p> </p><p>Just before they got back home, they pulled into the pickup zone of Jefferson high and Puck got out, letting Sebastian get in and sit on the seat closest to Kurt, after he got in, he kissed his fiancé softly on the lips.</p><p>“Papa!”</p><p>“We missed you!”</p><p>“Lots and lots!” After he said hello to everyone and the girls got back to singing, Puck started talking again.</p><p>“Another thing I don’t get is why you both go to different schools. Like surely it would be easier if you came to McKinley with us.”</p><p>“It would only be easier now because I don’t have my car. Burt heard something the last time I drove, and he said that none of his granddaughters are ever allowed in breaking cars. And I’m definitely not ever going to get in your old pickup truck.”</p><p>“And I would never let you drive her, so I guess that works out. Also, how the fuck does Princess’ big scary papa bear of a father let you call him ‘Burt’ when you’re the one who knocked him up <em>at fourteen</em> if you don’t remember? It took me so long to be able to call him Mr H instead of Mr Hummel.”</p><p>“Alright boys, calm down, let’s not get into a fight about whose car is best because obviously mine would win because it’s the only car that can fit everyone in. But we go to different schools because our parents agreed that it would be best, for both our relationship and for our daughters. We spend all of our time close together at home, being apart for some of the day like most adults do at work is good for us. Remember that our relationship is quite different to most other teenaged high school romances. I know that he’s not going to run off with some jock at his school, and he trusts me not to cheat on him at our school. <em>Everyone </em>in Glee Club, including you, has either cheated, helped cheat or been cheated on. We’re not like that. We’re not like every other seventeen year old couple.”</p><p>Puck turned away and mumbled something that sounded like ‘I want that,’ but said nothing for the rest of the journey.</p><p>Kurt started telling Sebastian about their assignment for Glee, which led to a rant from Sebastian about how bad the New Directions were at being good friends and Kurt half-heartedly defending the others. But by the end of the journey, they had come to an agreement that Kurt would finally tell the others the truth.</p>
<hr/><p>“Girls, go say hi to grand-mère and grand-père.” Kurt said directing them to the main Hummel-Hudson-Smythe house.</p><p>Kurt was enormously grateful that both his grandparents and Sebastian’s parents were rich. As soon as it had been decided that the Smythes were going to relocate their entire family to Ohio, they had bought a house big enough for them all to fit comfortably, and after a couple years of that, for Kurt and Sebastian’s sweet sixteenths a small, completely separate house was built at the back of the huge garden next to the small swimming pool. And Kurt was pretty happy that that had happened since otherwise there would have been no chance for Finn to not know everything. Kurt had always hated keeping his daughters and Sebastian somewhat hidden from his stepbrother, but after a long talk with his father and Carole, they had agreed that it would be best if he didn’t know anything because they all knew that he would have told Rachel or whoever he was dating at that particular moment in time, who would most likely have told everyone. So Finn had been told that Kurt lived in the other house because it had been his grandmother’s, the triplets, who he didn’t see very often were Sebastian’s cousins who only spoke French and stayed with their aunt and uncle a lot and Sebastian was just a family friend. It was weird, but they got used to everything eventually, with family dinners without Finn taking place whenever he went over to his friends’ or girlfriend’s houses. He didn’t even know that Puck (who had at one point been his best friend) his sister and daughter stayed with Kurt in the small Hummel-Smythe and Puckerman home.</p><p> </p><p>After a nicely prepared meal, Kurt and Sebastian got the girls into their pink, purple and blue beds before getting into bed themselves.</p><p>“Take your top off,” Sebastian told Kurt as soon as the door was shut. When he saw Kurt start to object, he spoke again, “Not like that, Kurt, you know what I mean.”</p><p>Kurt blushed and pulled off his slightly baggy, but still definitely fashionable jumper along with his undershirt. There had been a time that he would have tried to cover himself in front of the other boy, but after being together officially for almost five years, but unofficially since they were eleven, he had stopped that habit even if he still did it with everyone else.</p><p>“You are so, so beautiful.” He knelt down and kissed Kurt’s slightly raised stomach.</p><p>“I know that it was another accident, but I’m really really happy about it,” he said between kisses.</p><p>“I know, same. But you can stop kissing them now, you know.”</p><p>“I just don’t think I can though. Are you sure that they’re only twins? You’re way bigger than you were last time at twenty weeks.”</p><p>“It’s definitely just twins Bas, don’t even joke about the possibility of another baby, five little kids at eighteen is definitely more than enough! But I guess I’m bigger because it’s the second time, so I’m already all stretched out from the girls. Seriously though, we need to tell our parents. Because I’m practically halfway through this pregnancy and they’ll be so pissed off at us if we don’t let them know soon enough. <em>And</em> very soon I’m going to be too big to hide anything.”</p><p>“Your body is honestly amazing I still can’t believe that you can grow tiny humans inside of you, but I agree, as fun as it has been having this little secret we’re keeping to ourselves, we should probably share our news. How about tomorrow we get photos of the scans and tell them when we get home? The timing with your new Glee Club assignment was pretty lucky I guess.”</p><p>“You can stop holding back your excitement for tomorrow, I know how disappointed you were at the sixteen week scan when the babies were trying to be modest with their legs crossed and we couldn’t find out their sex.”</p><p>“I’m going to be happy either way, but we’re either going to have five girls to deal with, or two little boys as well as our three princesses and I’m not going to hold back anymore, I’m really excited!”</p><p>“Stop calling them princesses, it’s degrading. But as much as I don’t understand any boys older than three and younger than thirty other than you and maybe Puck, boys would even out our family a little more than having all girls I suppose – especially with Beth and Sarah – I mean can you imagine three seventeen/eighteen year old boys and seven girls? I guess that I’m pretty excited to find out too, but I don’t mind, as long as they’re both healthy.”</p><p>Sebastian started kissing Kurt’s exposed bump again and the other boy just let him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys do you have any spare batt– err sorry I didn’t know you were – wait, Kurt – holy fuck are you pregnant?” Puck said as he opened their door.</p><p>“There are spare batteries in the kitchen, no we weren’t trying to have sex but you still shouldn’t have barged into our room, also be quiet because there are children sleeping all over the place, and yes I am,” Kurt replied stepping away from Sebastian.</p><p>“Okay, okay, whatever. That’s so cool! Do your parents know? How far along are you? Were you like trying or…?”</p><p>“You’re the first person other than ourselves and my doctor to find out, but we are planning on telling them tomorrow so don’t say anything, no we weren’t trying, but we’re happy about it, and I’m twenty weeks along.”</p><p>“You’ve known for twenty weeks and you haven’t told me?! I thought that I was your best friend!”</p><p>“You are our best friend Noah, but it’s not like everyone else knows, it’s just you until tomorrow. And we’ve only known for fifteen weeks. I didn’t know as soon as it happened funnily enough.”</p><p>“Yeah, right, ‘course, sorry. Do you know if it’s another girl or a boy? And you said that the triplet thing was like a normal thing to happen, didn’t you? So does that mean that you’re going to have like five this time? Because that would be pretty cool!”</p><p>“We don’t know <em>either</em> of the babies’ sex yet, but they’ll be identical too so it’s either two girls or two boys, yeah and it’s twins!” Sebastian joined in excitedly.</p><p>“Wow that’s kind of epic! But does this mean that you’re not gonna be able to take me to school anymore?”</p><p>“Well, we have to work this out with our parents and schools, but we were planning on taking at least the first semester off next year and do all of our work online, like we did when we had the girls, but after that since Sebastian’s mother is planning on retiring, we thought that she might like to look after the twins when we go back to school. And if that happens then nothing will change after that.”</p><p>“Okay, well at least I still have my truck. But you seem to be doing okay like with being pregnant and everything, I mean when Quinn was pregnant, all she did was nag and bitch and moan, and no one’s even noticed that there’s anything different with you, and that bump isn’t tiny or anything, how hasn’t anyone seen it?!”</p><p>Kurt grabbed one of Sebastian’s lacrosse hoodies and put it on, suddenly realising how exposed he was in front of his friend.</p><p>“I do bitch and moan and nag sometimes, but mostly at Sebastian.”</p><p>“And I still love you, meanness and all,” Sebastian said putting his hand over his heart.</p><p>“Shut up, you,” Kurt said, playfully slapping his fiancé on the chest, “Also Noah, I run both a parenting and a fashion blog, you’d think that of all people I’d know how to hide a baby bump. And when everything I’m trying is failing, some of my followers are really good at giving advice too.”</p><p>“Well, this has been fun, but I’m getting tired and feel like you’re turning into bitchy Kurt and he doesn’t like me very much, so I’m going to head to bed now, goodnight.” And Puck practically ran out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>After they had got changed into bedclothes, which involved just underwear and an old baggy t-shirt that they both lent to each other, Kurt turned to Sebastian.</p><p>“I’m not too bitchy, am I? I know how much of a pain Quinn was.”</p><p>“No, <em>bichette</em>, you are absolutely perfect, I promise you.”</p><p>“I still hate that nickname.”</p><p>“And I still love it; it's in French, which is like our thing, it means doe and you’ve always reminded me of Bambi, and it sounds like I’m calling you bitch – even though I promise you that you aren’t too bitchy – which happens to be absolutely hilarious one hundred percent of the time.”</p><p>“You are so childish I swear, I haven’t got a clue how you’re so good with our daughters.”</p><p>“Well I think that we are pretty good parents together.”</p><p>“I think so too. I love you.”</p><p>“And I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Day: The Secrets?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's been so long!<br/>I hope you all like this chapter as much as the first one, I mean more than 50 kudos from just that is pretty impressive (I have very low standards of myself haha), so thanks :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt and Sebastian both woke up at a quarter past five when their three girls started jumping on their bed claiming that they were hungry, so they all quietly walked into the kitchen and Sebastian gave the girls some scrambled egg on toast with tomatoes, and made fried eggs and bacon for himself, his fiancé and Puck when he woke up.</p><p>Sarah came down the stairs next complaining about not getting enough sleep and just as she was starting to eat, an exhausted Puck walked down the stairs with Beth.</p><p>“I don’t know why, but she kept waking up! She’s been sleeping through the night for pretty much half of her life but for some reason, today she just didn’t!” An exasperated Puck said, getting some milk for his daughter.</p><p>“Is she ill or anything? Does she have a temperature?”</p><p>“I checked already, she’s fine.”</p><p>“It’s Carole’s day off today, I don’t think she’d mind looking after her, and since she’s a nurse she could check that there’s nothing wrong.” Kurt said, taking the baby from Puck and putting in her chair, giving her some scrambled eggs.</p><p>Puck agreed, then all they got back to eating.</p><p>“Have you written out your thing for Mr Schue yet?” Puck asked Kurt after his fifth piece of bacon.</p><p>“Sebastian helped me a lot last night and I finished it this morning. Why? Have you done yours?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I only talked about ma and Sarah, not Beth. I think I’ll read the room when people hear that I’m looking after my sister before sharing anything else.”</p><p>“That makes sense. I know that she signed away her parental rights, but I feel like there’s a chance that if she finds out that you have Beth, she might want to take her for herself so you need to be careful.”</p><p>“She can’t do that though, right?!” Puck asked sounding worried.</p><p>“Of course she can’t, trust me. No matter how hard she tries, she won’t get Beth.”</p><p>“She’s not getting her!”</p><p>“I know, Puck. Calm down. Trust me, if she even tries, my father will prevent her from doing anything at all.” Sebastian added, reminding the boy that his father was one of the best lawyers in the state.</p><p>“I was so sick of her last year claiming that she was all innocent and implying that you’d taken advantage of her when she was drunk. I mean it was a wine cooler! No one can get drunk enough to be taken advantage of from a single wine cooler!” Kurt said after he had cleaned up the triplets and Beth and allowed them a couple minutes of TV time since they were slightly early to distract them from the conversation.</p><p>“I still shouldn’t have done it though.”</p><p>“Yeah and <em>we</em> probably shouldn’t have started fucking when we were thirteen, but what happened happened and we wouldn’t have our beautiful girls without everything. I don’t know what we would have done if our parents hadn’t been okay about everything though. So I do understand that it was worse for her than us in that aspect, but she still pushed away most people who tried to help her, including Kurt.” Sebastian said and Kurt nodded then added, “<em>and</em> she still tries to tell everyone who listens that celibacy is a suitable method for people our age to prevent what happened to her when she tried and clearly failed. If you had just used protection, Noah, and if she hadn’t been cheating, I don’t really see what was <em>so</em> bad. You were both over the age of consent and had consented. I just don’t get what the huge problem people have with sex is.”</p><p>“Neither, but if we were talking about one of your girls having sex, I bet you’d feel differently.”</p><p>“You’re probably right, Noah, but I would never punish them or kick them out for it.”</p><p>“You would want to kill the dude though. Or chick, I mean who knows?”</p><p>“I suppose. I honestly have no idea how my dad didn’t kill Bas.”</p><p>“I thought he was going to. I was pretty much shitting myself when we told him you were pregnant.”</p><p>“You were there? Fuck Sebastian! That takes balls. Papa Bear Hummel is the single most terrifying dude.”</p><p>“He’s not <em>that </em>bad, guys.” Kurt said, rolling his eyes while he moved to get the girls ready to leave.</p><p>“Yes he is.” The two other boys said at the same time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After school ended Kurt made his way to the choir room.</p><p>“Hey, Kurt. Can I speak to you for a second?” Mr Schue asked, moving into his office. Once he was there, he spoke again, “I’m not going to lie to you, Kurt, I’m disappointed.”</p><p>“What? I’m sorry, what did I do?”</p><p>“I have read all of the ‘titles’ if we can call them that, and I was pleased to see that almost everyone took what we’re doing seriously.”</p><p>“I don’t get it, what did I do wrong?”</p><p>“Everyone knows that you’re gay, Kurt. It’s not a secret.”</p><p>“I’m aware of that, why are you telling me?”</p><p>“Fine! Pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about, but just know that unless you change what you did, all of the others will likely be very mad that you clearly think that you are too good to participate in what we’re doing,” Mr Schue said, walking back to the now full choir room, including Mrs Pillsbury at the front of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, I’m very happy that most of you have done what we asked yesterday. I hope that you listened to all of <em>our </em>secrets and I hope that you have either been inspired by what we wrote for your own or that you’ll be able to learn valuable information from your elders. I was thinking that today, Mr Schue and I could read the first title bits one at a time in order of what I think to be the least wowing to the most and maybe you could all comment on them, you know, to show support since you are all sharing these big things about yourselves.”</p><p>“I am not happy that I am here, but I am, just ignore me,” Coach Sue said from the corner of the room.</p><p>“I can hardly imagine that people will have any <em>huge </em>secrets,” Rachel scoffed, “we’re all amazing friends here.”</p><p>“Oh, stop acting all innocent, Berry! I bet you’ve got some things you’ve never told a soul.” Santana said as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Guys, stop fighting! We’re supposed to be a team, okay? Now, let me read the first one,</p><p><em>‘I never keep secrets or lie!! How else would my performance emotions be genuine?’” </em>Mr Schue told the class.</p><p>“Well I think we all know whose that was,” Puck joked, and both Rachel and Finn frowned at him.</p><p>“Okay, let’s stop fighting. Now I will say that I’m not overly happy with this, I spoke to the person who I believe wrote this and it was pointed out to me that I can’t technically prove who it was until the end, so I can’t really do anything unfortunately.”</p><p>“That’s bullshit! We all know that it was Rachel.”</p><p>“Well let’s just carry on, these next two are kind of disappointing to me,</p><p>‘<em>it's actually really hard being at high school and around people my age because I'm so much more grown up than everyone.’</em></p><p>Now I’m not entirely sure who wrote this, but I feel like this one is a bit unfair,” Mrs Pillsbury said, taking the notes from Mr Schue.</p><p>“Oh, that has Hummel written all over it, he always acts like he’s so much better than everyone else,” Santana laughed.</p><p>“<em>Anyway</em> Santana, let me read out the next one, then you can all comment on both of them,</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m not going to Prom because no boy has asked me.’”</em>
</p><p>“Now <em>that </em>sounds like Kurt too,” Rachel said, nudging Finn, making him nod beside her.</p><p>“It <em>wasn’t </em>me by the way, but I will say that that doesn’t sound like a good reason not to go to prom. It shouldn’t be about the dates and winning Prom Queen or King, it should just be about having fun.”</p><p>“We’re sorry that Blaine Warbler obviously rejected you, but everyone knows that prom isn’t about having fun. I have spent my entire life preparing to be coronated Prom Queen and that is why I am going. You know what? I agree with whoever wrote this, if you don’t have a date, you shouldn’t be going to my prom at all.”</p><p>“It’s not <em>your Prom</em>, Quinn,” Puck said, looking over at the mother of his daughter.</p><p>“Well when I win Prom Queen it will be.”</p><p>“<em>If</em> you win you mean,” Santana retorted.</p><p>“Okay guys enough! This exercise is supposed to bring you together, not tear you further apart,” Mr Schue interjected when it looked like Rachel and some of the others were going to join in, “Now, this next one saddens me a little, I really hope it’s not true, but if it is I hope we can help this person feel more welcome,</p><p><em>‘I feel like no matter what I do, none of you are ever going to really accept me in this group so I’ve given up trying.’</em>”</p><p>“I would like to say that I am very sorry if I have ever made anyone here feel unwelcome, and if anyone ever needs to talk or anything, I am always happy to help,” Kurt said first.</p><p>“I think that I welcome everyone into this group perfectly, Mr Schuester, so I have no idea what whoever wrote that is talking about,” Rachel proclaimed loudly, “I mean everyone knows that I’m the leader here and that I do all the singing, it’s not like I’m being unreasonable, I do have the best voice.”</p><p>“That’s debatable,” Puck laughed.</p><p>“Don’t be mean, Puckerman,” Me Schue chastised.</p><p>“I’m sorry but Rachel was being rude to everyone first.”</p><p>“How dare you say that it’s debatable that I have the best voice, do you really think that <em>you</em> could possibly have a better voice than me?”</p><p>“Of course I don’t,” Puck laughed again and Rachel looked pleased again, “But Kurt does, I mean he literally sounds like a choir of angels when he sings and <em>no offence</em> as you like to say, you give me headaches whenever you open your mouth.”</p><p>Mr Schue, clearly realising that people were fighting more than ever decided to read some more out.</p><p>“<em>‘I’m gay. I’ve done all sorts of things to try to hide it though, like joining the football team and dating girls, and I’m ashamed that I can’t even be myself with you guys,’</em>” I’ll let you guys talk about this one yourselves since I am very disappointed again with this one.”</p><p>“Kurt!” At least half of the room shouted.</p><p>“What?” He replied.</p><p>“What the fuck, Kurt? We were supposed to be writing <em>secrets</em>, which all of us apart from Rachel did, and you did this? What the hell, dude?” Finn complained.</p><p>“That wasn’t me! I know that all of you know I’m gay.”</p><p>“Yeah right. It fits you perfectly! Like when you dated Brittany and when you were the kicker. At least I purposely told everyone that I didn’t have anything to sha–,” Rachel said smugly.</p><p>“Umm guys? I think you might be insulting whoever <em>really</em> wrote that,” Puck interrupted.</p><p>“We all know it was Kurt though!”</p><p>“I’ve already told you; I didn’t write that.”</p><p>“If Porcelain says he didn’t do it, he didn’t do it,” Coach Sylvester spoke up, shocking everyone who had forgotten that she was there.</p><p>“Next then,” She said as she picked up the notes from the piano, “this is taking way to long so I’m taking over. The next three are practically the same so I’ll do them all at the same time,</p><p>
  <em>‘Lots of you dislike me for something I did to someone here but none of you know the whole story and why I did it,’</em>
</p><p><em>‘I made up bad lies about someone here last year, but they never said anything, so everyone still thinks that I was telling the truth,’ </em>and</p><p><em>‘Someone in this room has forgiven me for something terrible that I did a long time ago, but I don’t deserve it and I know that I wouldn’t have been forgiving if I was them,’</em> now, none of them gave any information to work from and that's boring so I’m going to go right onto the two sibling ones,</p><p>
  <em>‘I used to have two little sisters and now I have a sister and a brother,’ and</em>
</p><p><em>‘I got custody of my little sister last year because my ma’s an alcoholic who stopped looking after us a long time ago,’</em>”</p><p>“Wait – so one of the sisters died and then they got a baby brother?”</p><p>“Seriously Finn? I bet even Puck got what they meant by that!” Rachel scolded.</p><p>“Okay, but what about the other one? Does that mean whoever did it lives by themselves?”</p><p>“Why don’t you save the questions for the actual person when we find out who it is, Finn?” Mr Schue asked, and Finn nodded.</p><p>“Okay, just three left now,” Mr Schue said after he had taken the paper back,</p><p>
  <em>‘I used to hang out with bad people, and I did a lot of bad things. I didn't even notice how bad for myself and the people around me the things I did were until I ended up in the hospital.’</em>
</p><p>Now we don’t know anything about this either so onto the next one. This one I think is kind of horrifying if I’m being honest,</p><p><em>‘Someone else here told me to write this: I lost my virginity at cheerleading camp. He just climbed into my tent, alien invasion I guess.’</em>”</p><p>“Okay, I know that technically we aren’t supposed to be finding out who this was, but Brittany, that was you right?” Puck asked and Brittany nodded, “Did you want it? Was it consensual?” He continued.</p><p>“Well not really, but you can’t really stop aliens, you know,” the blonde girl shrugged.</p><p>“When did this happen?” Coach Sylvester demanded.</p><p>“Just before Freshman year at Cheer Camp.”</p><p>“Who was it?”</p><p>“I just told you, it was an alien. But it did look quite a lot like Alfie, you know the senior that you had helping before he went to college.”</p><p>“Britt, I don’t think that it was an alien,” Kurt said softly, secretly fuming inside imagining something like that happening to his girls.</p><p>“We need to talk about this later, but we’ve only got a couple minutes left, so I’m going to read the last one,</p><p><em>‘I basically live a double life and I've had this huge secret since I've known most of you: I have three year old triplet girls, who I gave birth to the year before high school started, I’m pregnant with twins and I am engaged to their father, the love of my life.’</em>”</p><p>“That can’t be real!” Rachel half-shouted.</p><p>“Yeah, someone probably just made that up because they didn’t know what to write,” Finn agreed.</p><p>“Okay, well I can see that they’ve written that Puckerman is one of the ones who know, so, Puck did you write this?” Me Schue asked.</p><p>“Nope, and it isn’t just made up, it’s completely real.”</p><p>“And how do you know? Are you the father?” Quinn asked, “I don’t think I’d even be surprised if you said yes.”</p><p>“No! I only know because they, both the person we all know and their now fiancé, reached out to me when everyone found out about Beth. And don’t all start asking about how Quinn wasn’t helped, apparently they reached out to her too, but were basically ignored.”</p><p>“I know who it is too! But I’m not going to tell you,” Brittany squealed.</p><p>“What?!” Santana demanded, “Why haven’t you told me?”</p><p>“It’s a secret, but it’s not my secret so I’m not allowed to say.”</p><p>“Wait– she said the babies were born before freshman year, add on the nine months of being pregnant and they had to have been conceived when she was like twelve or thirteen!” Tina said loudly, interrupting the others all speaking at the same time.</p><p>“So it can only really be Santana then!”</p><p>“Nope, I actually only lost my V-card in Freshman year and even if I had managed to get pregnant before I wouldn’t have kept it. <em>And</em> as if <em>I’d </em>be engaged. The longest official relationship I’ve had has been a couple days at best.”</p><p>“She does have a point I guess.”</p><p>“So we have to work out someone that can look after <em>three</em> children who isn’t a sad loser virgin then, right?”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘sad loser virgin’?”</p><p>“Well it’s like, Lady Hummel, Aretha, Chang Squared, Wheels and Trouty Mouth are the ones who could possibly look after kids, but the problem is is that they’re all – or at least when we met them they were all – sad loser virgins. So I don’t see how it could be anyone,” Santana said, confused, “I mean it’s hardly like Brittany it Puck could raise a baby.”</p><p>“You’re right Sannie, when we were given those robot babies last year I got negative points! I managed to set mine on fire, run it over with my bike and lose it at the mall,” Brittany replied.</p><p>“Okay guys, it’s time to go now, I will see you all tomorrow,” Mr Schue interrupted.</p><p>“Porcelain, my office. Now,” Coach Sue demanded.</p><p> </p><p>When Kurt walked into her office, he sat down after his former cheerleading coach gestured to, then asked, “Why did you want to see me?”</p><p>“You’re pregnant.” It wasn’t a question, but a fact. She looked at him straight in the eye, “Who’s the father?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Coach, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Oh, you’re better than that, don’t try to play dumb with me. I know that that last thing was written by you.”</p><p>“And how have you come to that conclusion?”</p><p>“Firstly, Greasy Hair mentioned that both Squirrel Head and sweet Brittany knew, and both of them kept looking towards you during that whole conversation. Secondly, again, Butt Chin said that Puckerman knew and I’ve seen you leave with him on several occasions to go to the staff parking lot to a car that I do not believe is the one you have normally used with friends. Thirdly, yesterday, the Streisand wannabe said that she saw you in the park ‘babysitting’. I also saw you in the park once while I was helping my sister, Jean, feed the ducks and I saw you and a male I didn’t recognise with three identical brown haired girls. Fourthly, your style has changed recently. Originally I thought nothing of it, but now I think back on it, it is obvious that you have changed your clothes to hide all of the weight you have gained during your pregnancy. Lastly, before you came in here just now I looked you up on the internet, just in case I could find any solid proof that I was right and yes, I found your parenting blog, so you can stop pretending to not know what I’m talking about.”</p><p>“Okay, can I just say, wow that’s kind of impressive. But anyway, yes, you are right.”</p><p>“Well congratulations then. Who is the father though? Is it that boy that you were with when I saw you?”</p><p>“Yes, you probably won’t know him, he’s never done cheerleading and he doesn’t go to this school. I met him in France, since his parents lived in the house next to my grandparents’.”</p><p>“I will be sure to look him up as soon as you leave. I also wanted to ask you if there was any chance of getting you back on the Cheerios next year. Just you, centre stage singing, no weight tracking or any hard core training. I understand that your time might not be spent like the rest of the students here, but you’ve been hiding it pretty well and I wouldn’t even need you to come to most practices. I could make sure that there are reserved boxes for your family whenever we have competitions, and you won’t even have to stay in the same hotel as the rest of the squad should you not want to.”</p><p>“Thank you, but I’m confused. You hated Quinn for getting pregnant. Why’s it different with me?”</p><p>“Correction, I hated Quinn for <em>cheating</em>. Obviously she couldn’t continue to cheer with a pregnancy bump, but I was furious at her for cheating. And we all knew that Frankenteen hadn’t knocked her up. So it was obvious that she had been unfaithful. You know, young sweet porcelain, I was once in love, yes, I, Sue Sylvester was once in love. But I was cheated on and it broke me.”</p><p>“I honestly can’t imagine that. I’m sorry though.”</p><p>“That Puckerman kid kept the baby didn’t he? That’s why he leaves with you sometimes isn’t it?”</p><p>“It’s not my place to tell you.”</p><p>“You’re a good kid Porcelain.”</p><p>“Thank you, I will think about your offer, but I have to go now, I have an appointment to see my twins with my fiancé.”</p><p>“Good luck. But do not even think about telling anyone about me having emotions.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dare Coach, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey baby, what took you so long?” Sebastian asked as Kurt got in the Navigator.</p><p>“Coach Sylvester wanted to talk to me after Glee Club finished.”</p><p>“Your old cheerleading coach? Why?”</p><p>“Well, firstly, she deduced that I was the one who wrote about having triplets and everything else, then she asked me to join the Cheerios again next year.”</p><p>“What? Are you going to?”</p><p>“I might think about it. She’s never been terrible to me and she was the main person trying to get Karofsky expelled so I guess I kind of owe her.”</p><p>“<em>Bichette</em>, you don’t need to owe someone for your safety.”</p><p>“I know that, but she was nice to me when all the other teachers including Mr Schue just turned their backs or shut their eyes, pretending they didn’t know what was going on. But I’ll need to see what things are like when the twins come.”</p><p>“Well if you want to do it, I’ll do everything I can to help, you know that right? Just like how you take the girls when I have lacrosse practice and how you always come to support when I have matches,” Sebastian said as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.</p><p>“Of course I do, the girls love watching you play.”</p><p>“I love you so much. I am so lucky to have you and the girls.”</p><p>“And I am too. I love you more.”</p><p>“Not possible,” he replied and Kurt leaned in to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay so this is going to be a little cold,” The Doctor told Kurt once he was lying down on the bed. She squeezed the gel onto his round stomach and Sebastian laughed at Kurt’s face.</p><p>“If you think this is so funny, why don’t you carry the next ones?” Kurt joked in response.</p><p>“I’ll pass. I’m just so amazed that you can do this! I love you so much.”</p><p>“Are these your first?” The doctor asked. She was a replacement for their original doctor who was ill that week.</p><p>“Oh, no, we had triplets just a little over three years ago. All girls.”</p><p>“Wow! But you’re both so young.”</p><p>“Yes, well we were both fourteen when they were born,” Kurt replied, used to the comment. She showed them the screen and they looked at the two tiny babies in Kurt’s stomach.</p><p>“Well, both of your babies are looking perfectly healthy at the moment with Baby A looking ever so slightly smaller, but that’s normal. Now would you like to know the sex?”</p><p>“Yes, definitely. We’ve been looking forward to finding out for a while now and my fiancé here was pretty disappointed when we weren’t able to find out last appointment,” Kurt said, grabbing Sebastian’s hand.</p><p>“Well I can only see for one of the babies, but since they’re identical they're both the same anyway. You’re having boys.”</p><p>“Little boys,” Kurt whispered in awe, a tear running down his cheek. He turned to look at Sebastian and found him crying completely.</p><p>“I’m so happy right now!” He said, practically sobbing into Kurt’s hair.</p><p>“Can we have some photos please?” Kurt asked, wiping the tears out of his eyes.</p><p>“Yes of course, how many?”</p><p>“Well, one for our collection, one for my dad and Carole, one for your parents, one for each of us and maybe one for the girls? Ooh and Puck and Sarah’ll probably both want one.”</p><p>“So eight?”</p><p>“I can do that right now, okay I’ll give all of the information to Doctor Robins and you can book your next appointment with her when you leave.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn had gone over to Quinn’s house for dinner, so Kurt, Sebastian and the triplets, Sarah and Beth joined Burt, Carole and Sebastian’s parents for dinner. Puck had left after dropping all of the girls off earlier after school, claiming that he was going to see ‘The Bros’.</p><p>After dinner when all of the girls had gone to watch cartoons, Kurt and Sebastian went back to their house quickly to get the photos of the ultrasounds and so that Kurt could get changed.</p><p>They got back quickly and told the adults that they had an announcement. They gave one photo to Burt and Carole and one to Sebastian’s parents and Kurt unzipped the hoodie that he had been wearing to cover his shirt that said <em>‘Not a food baby!’</em></p><p>“Wait. Does this mean what I think it does?” Burt asked, looking between the boys, who both nodded.</p><p>“We’re pregnant again!”</p><p>“Oh wow! Congratulations guys!”</p><p>“I think that we’re probably the only parents of seventeen year olds who would say this but we’re happy for you.”</p><p>“How long have you known?” Sebastian’s father, Alexander asked.</p><p>“Yes, that was what I was going to ask,” Carole started, “These aren’t your scans are they?”</p><p>“They are, we just got them today.”</p><p>“They’re yours? Twins?” Burt exclaimed with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah dad, baby twin boys.”</p><p>“Boys?” He asked and Kurt nodded, and was immediately pulled into a hug.</p><p>“Can we just get back to the scans for a moment? You’ve known for more than three months and you haven’t told us?”</p><p>“Months? What’re you talking about, Carole?”</p><p>“This scan. It has to be at least a twenty week scan, and Kurt’s bump is already pretty big too.”</p><p>“Is she right? You’ve known for months and you haven’t said anything?”</p><p>“We wanted to keep it between us for a little while. Puck found out yesterday, but other than that no one knew. With the triplets, we had no idea what we were doing, we were terrified that we were going to get told off or kicked out and disowned. We just wanted this time to be different.”</p><p>“I can understand that Kiddo but you both knew that we were all going to act alright this time, right?”</p><p>“Well we thought you would, but we didn’t really know. Five kids is a lot for most people especially two seventeen year old boys. We knew that you weren’t going to kick us out or anything like that, but we weren’t exactly sure how you were going to react.”</p><p>“I’m so proud of how much you’ve both grown up since the girls came along. And while I am slightly upset at how long you hid this from us, I’m very happy for you.”</p><p>“We are proud of you both as well,” Sebastian’s mother, Helena said, “And we love you like another son, Kurt, we can’t wait for you two to get married and for it to become more official.”</p><p>“Thank you maman, papa.”</p><p>“I love you dad, you too Carole, and we’re sorry that we didn’t tell you sooner, but we have copies of all of the other ultrasounds that we’ve had so far so you can look at them too if you want.”</p><p>“Of course we do, kid, ahh grandsons. I’m so proud of everything you’ve achieved, especially after–”</p><p>“Dad! You know I don’t like talking about the accident.”</p><p>“Okay kid, have you told the girls yet?”</p><p>“No, we were just going to.”</p><p>“Good luck then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey girls, Aimee, Bella, Cara, could you come here and talk to us for a second?”</p><p>“But we’re watching!” Aimee complained while the other two stood up and walked over.</p><p>“Aimee, come! Papa told you to,” Carolinne whispered.</p><p>“I don’t want to! I’m watching!”</p><p>“Aimee Alice Elle Hummel-Smythe do not make me ask you one more time. You can come back in a minute if you come right now. Otherwise it’s straight back home to have a bath and go to bed.”</p><p>“But you said at dinner that we could stay with grandma, grand-mère, grandpa and grand-père tonight!”</p><p>“If you don’t come with us right now for one minute for our news then you ruin that treat for you <em>and </em>for your sisters.”</p><p>“Aimee, come on!”</p><p>“Fine!” She sulked.</p><p> </p><p>They walked outside and sat on the garden chairs, with Cara sat on Kurt’s lap, Aimee on Sebastian’s and Bella in the middle.</p><p>“So girls, as we said, we have some news,” Sebastian started, “Do you remember a while ago when you saw those photos of Daddy with a big tummy and we told you that it was because you were inside of his belly?”</p><p>“Uhh huh and you said that normally only girls can get <em>pegerant</em> but that Daddy’s special.”</p><p>“Well what if we told you that I’m <em>pregnant </em>again?”</p><p>“You’re gonna leave us?” Bella asked quietly.</p><p>“No, sweetie, we’d never leave you, it just means that you’re getting two baby brothers.”</p><p>“Really?!” Aimee squealed excitedly.</p><p>“But you’re not going to want us anymore,” Bella said as she started to cry and hurried her face in Kurt’s chest.</p><p>“We’ll always want you, we love you girls so so much and having these other babies won’t make us love you any less. We will have to spend a lot of time with the babies at first but we will never care about any of you any less. Cara? What do you think about this?”</p><p>“Well, Ashley got a baby brother but he cries all the time and she doesn’t like him, but Sarah is Puck’s sister and they both like each other so I don’t know yet,” She shrugged.</p><p>“They are going to cry a lot at first, but they’ll be in mine and Papa’s room so you won’t be able to hear them, just like how you don’t always hear when Bethy cries.”</p><p>“And you promise that you won’t love us any less?” Bella asked pulling away from Kurt and looking at both of her daddies.</p><p>“Of course won’t. And they’re not going to be here for at least another four months so not until after Summer.”</p><p>“If I drawed them a picture do you think that they’d like it?”</p><p>“I’m sure they’d love it Belle. But they won’t be able to talk for a while and you won’t be able to play with them until they’re older, just because they’ll be really small and delicate.”</p><p>“But when they’re bigger will they want to play with us?” Aimee asked, jumping on Sebastian’s knee.</p><p>“I’m sure they will honey.”</p><p>“You said they’ll be in you and Papa’s room while they’re crying, but after that where’re they gonna sleep?” Carolinne asked Kurt.</p><p>“Well, darling, we think that we’re going to turn the attic upstairs that you aren’t allowed into into a new room for me and Daddy and then Bethy is going to move out of Uncle Noah’s room into Sarah’s, you three can move into our big bedroom and your old room can go to your brothers. Does that sound okay?”</p><p>“So we get the big room?!”</p><p>“Yeah, does that sound okay? Even if Papa and I’ll be not as close to your room anymore?”</p><p>“I want that! When can the babies come?” Bella asked.</p><p>“Pretty soon after Summer ends they’ll be here.”</p><p>“But that’s such a long time!” Aimee complained.</p><p>“I want to buy them pretty clothes!” Cara demanded.</p><p>“I think that sounds like a good idea. Now, do you girls want to see a picture of your brothers? They don’t really look like people yet, but you can see them if you want.”</p><p>All the girls nodded, so Sebastian took the photo out of his pocket and showed it to them.</p><p>“So this is one of the babies and this is the other,” Kurt said as he pointed to the photo.</p><p>“And they’re inside your tummy?” Cara asked.</p><p>“Yep, right there, so you have to be careful so you don’t hurt them,” Sebastian warned.</p><p>Carolinne bent forward and very softly kissed Kurt’s extended stomach, then Bella copied her and Aimee did the same after her.</p><p>“You girls are the best girls I could ever have asked for you know? Come here and give your Papa a hug!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sarah, just so you don’t overhear anything before we can tell you tomorrow and feel left out, we wanted to give you this picture,” Kurt said after getting the girls into their beds in the main house.</p><p>“I’m confused. Is this a photo from when you had Aimee, Bella and Cara in your tummy?”</p><p>“Nope, there are only two babies in the photo.”</p><p>“Does that mean you’re having more babies?” She asked and both Kurt and Sebastian nodded.</p><p>“Two baby boys, right here,” Sebastian said pointing to his fiancé’s stomach.</p><p>“Boys? But boys are gross!”</p><p>“Hey! We’re both boys, and your brother’s a boy too you know.”</p><p>“But why couldn’t you get more girls instead?”</p><p>“We didn’t really get to choose you know.”</p><p>“You didn’t?! I thought you did! Noah told me that Beth was a girl instead of a smelly boy because I really wanted it to be a girl!”</p><p>“Well maybe that worked with Beth, but it didn’t for us. And maybe it’s a good thing, there’s probably a much higher chance that girls are going to want to play with all of your things when you don’t want them to.”</p><p>“I guess. But they have to be good boys like you two and Noah, not like the gross boys at school that pull at my hair and burp everywhere.”</p><p>“Hopefully they won’t be too bad, but they won’t be ‘smelly boys’ as you like to say for a long time. Babies are pretty much all the same, they cry, the way and they poop pretty much.”</p><p>Sarah giggled, “Why would anyone want babies if they just cry and poop?”</p><p>“You were a baby once too you know, Sarah. Anyway, it’s late, get to bed. Noah wouldn’t be happy if he knew you were up this late.”</p><p>“Okay Kurtie, night night Sebby.”</p><p>“Goodnight Sarah.”</p><p>“Goodnight Sarah,” Kurt echoed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey baby,” Kurt said seductively from the bed.</p><p>Sebastian had stayed slightly later to get his car keys back from Burt and in that time, Kurt had undressed, put all of his clothes in his laundry basket and put music on.</p><p>“The girls got jealous of Beth and decided to stay with our parents along with Sarah, Noah’s still out doing whatever he’s doing which means that we’ve got the house to ourselves for the first time in what feels like forever.”</p><p>“Fuck, you’re beautiful.”</p><p>“I am?” Kurt asked, batting his eyelids and looking up at his fiancé who had completely stripped as well and was standing right in front of him.</p><p>“You’d look so innocent right now if it wasn’t for your big bump, all knocked up with my babies.”</p><p>“So I was thinking, maybe because I’m at <em>that</em> stage in the pregnancy now and we barely get any time to fuck at the moment that you could ride me until I cum inside you, then you could fuck me and make me come a second time?”</p><p>Kurt widened his legs showing a large plug in his hole.</p><p>“Holy shit you’re amazing! Okay that sounds like a great plan. Whatever you want I don’t mind, I’m up for anything.”</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah.”</p><p>“Okay then, get on the bed and turn around so you’re facing the other way on your hands and knees.”</p><p>“I already love where this is go- ohh!” His words were cut off by a loud moan when Kurt spread his cheeks and started to lick without a warning.</p><p>“You’re so fucking good at that!”</p><p>Kurt kept licking, pushing his tongue past the ring of muscle, eliciting more loud moans as he grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table, coated two of his fingers and pushed them into his fiancé’s hole, slowly working him open. He brushed his finger against Sebastian’s prostate and smiled to himself when he heard another loud moan.</p><p>“I’m ready, baby.”</p><p>Sebastian turned around to face his pregnant fiancé and quickly impaled himself on Kurt’s hard cock.</p><p>“Fuck! Sebastian!” Kurt moaned.</p><p>“You feel so good baby.”</p><p>“Oh! I love you so much.”</p><p>“I. Love. You. Too,” Sebastian panted and he kept bouncing up and down on his fiancé’s erection.</p><p>“Why on earth do we not do this all the time? God I’ve missed this so much!”</p><p>“We’ll make more time baby, especially since you said you’re at the fun bit of being pregnant now.”</p><p>“Good. Fuck! Keep going! Faster!”</p><p>Sebastian does up, recognising the signs that Kurt was close, he reached behind him, and moved the plug inside of Kurt so that it brushed against his prostate.</p><p>“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Kurt yelled out as he came inside of Sebastian.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful when you cum,” Sebastian commented, “But seriously though, please don’t take too long or else I might explode.”</p><p>“So bossy…” Kurt started then smirked, “I like it. What do you want me to do?”</p><p>“I know you said that I was gonna fuck you, but I really want to fuck your mouth while you fuck yourself with your big vibrator. It feels like it’s been ages since I’ve seen you swallow my dick.”</p><p>Kurt slid onto his knees on the floor, grabbed the large blue vibrator out of one of the drawers in the bedside table and looked up at the other boy, “What are you waiting for then?”</p><p>“Fuck, you’re the best.”</p><p>“I kno–” Kurt was interrupted by Sebastian putting his cock against his mouth, smearing precome on his lips. Kurt pulled the plug out of his hole, lubed up the vibrator and slowly started to fuck himself on it.</p><p>Sebastian then cupped the back of Kurt’s head and started thrusting into his open mouth, silently thanking whatever deity that might or might not be up there for Kurt’s lack of a gag reflex.</p><p>Sebastian saw the other boy being a hand down to his erection and started to run his fingers through Kurt’s hair, tugging slightly just as he knew Kurt loved, causing Kurt to moan, sending vibrations through his erection and without giving any warning, he exploded in his fiancé’s mouth.</p><p>“Fuck baby,” He said as he pulled out.</p><p>“I love you so much and you are amazing at that but before you go to sleep like you normally do can I cum on your chest,” Kurt said in a slightly rougher voice than usual.</p><p>“You just love marking me don’t you? Making me all yours,” Sebastian said drowsily.</p><p>“Of course I do, you’re all mine aren’t you?”</p><p>“Mmhmm, love you.”</p><p>Kurt tugged at his erection and after pressing the vibrator against his prostate, he came all over Sebastian.</p><p>He rested for a moment, lying over the not cum-covered part of his fiancé’s chest, before moving to their en-suite and grabbing a cloth so he could clean the other boy up.</p><p>He pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek, whispered, “I love you,” then fell asleep next to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like I'm super bad at writing smut but oh well :/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Second Day: Brothers and Daughters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry it’s been so long :(<br/>And I’m sorry that it’s a bit shorter than the other chapters have been, I hope that you like it anyway. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Bzzz Bzzz’ Kurt’s phone vibrated from on the bedside table.</p><p>He managed to pull Sebastian’s arms, protectively holding their boys off of himself to pick his phone up.</p><p>“Hey?” He asked in a tired voice.</p><p>“Hi kiddo, I was just going to ask if you two were okay with the girls coming over now, but I guess I’ll give you a couple more minutes.”</p><p>“Huh?” Kurt asked, yawning.</p><p>“Yeah, I figured you and Sebastian would be taking advantage of the empty house last night. Helena is going to come over with all of the girls in about half an hour, so get dressed!” He said and ended the call.</p><p>“Bas? Baby, wake up.”</p><p>“No! Come back to sleep, I don’t wanna wake up!”</p><p>“You sound like a toddler, honey,” Kurt replied, unimpressed, “Your mother’s coming over with the girls soon and we’re both still completely naked, get up!”</p><p>“Both naked, hmm good idea, you know what that can lead to.”</p><p>Kurt rolled his eyes, opened the curtains and pulled the covers off the bed, “Wake up, we’ve got to take the girls to school!”</p><p>Sebastian blinked then sat up, only just getting the chance to appreciate the view of his naked, pregnant fiancé walking into the bathroom, swinging his hips.</p><p>“Eugh! Tease!”</p><p>“You know it baby.”</p><p>Sebastian walked up behind Kurt, who had started brushing his hair and held him, starting to softly stroke Kurt’s extended stomach.</p><p>“Our boys are going to be so beautiful.”</p><p>“They are. I know what you’re trying to do though.”</p><p>“Me? What would I be doing?”</p><p>“I’m not an idiot, I can feel your boner on my ass.”</p><p>“Well now that you mention it, a quickie would not be a bad way to start the morning, you know.”</p><p>“You’re just trying to take advantage of me because you know I’m always horny now.”</p><p>“You bet I am,” The taller boy winked.</p><p>Kurt dragged Sebastian onto the bed, turned around and got on top of him.</p><p>“Suck me and I’ll suck you. It’s the quickest and we don’t have forever.”</p><p>Sebastian went to respond with a smirk, but his answer was cut off with a moan when Kurt swallowed his entire length. He responded by licking all the way up Kurt’s cock, then licking up the precum that had gathered at the top.</p><p>They always liked competing with each other and giving each other blowjobs was not an exception.</p><p>The faster that Sebastian went, the faster Kurt went. The more Kurt took, the more Sebastian took.</p><p>Kurt pressed the tip of his finger into the other boy’s hole and felt him explode in his mouth. Sebastian grazed his teeth along Kurt’s length and swallowed everything when he came.</p><p>“You. Are. So. Good. At. That,” Sebastian said between pants.</p><p>“I know,” Kurt joked before getting off of the other boy and going back into the bathroom.</p><p>He grimaced as he inspected his face in the mirror.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, stop looking at the spots!” Sebastian yelled from where he was still lying on the bed.</p><p>“My skin has always been perfect! Other than when I was pregnant with the girls and now, and I hate it!” Kurt groaned.</p><p>“Trust me, your makeup is so good that no one will be able to tell. It’s no surprise that you’ve managed to sell so many!”</p><p>Kurt had started a small online shop from a loan from his grandmother after people who read his blogs asked if they could buy some of his original products, including some makeup, pregnancy things, and baby clothes, and his concealer was one of his best sellers.</p><p>“But <em>I’ll</em> still know!”</p><p>“Well yes, but you’ll also know that you’re only spotty because you’re growing our two little beautiful boys inside of you,” Sebastian frowned when Kurt didn’t answer and looked down, “What’s wrong baby?”</p><p>“I’m scared.”</p><p>“Of what?” Sebastian moved closer to Kurt as he spoke.</p><p>“What if they don’t like me? I’ve never really liked many ‘boy things’ and you and Puck are pretty much the only guys who have ever voluntarily hung out with me. Not even my stepbrother does. So when they’re our age they’ll hate me and they won’t speak to me and you’ll be the cool dad and I’ll be their annoying mom and–”</p><p>“Baby, stop. Look at me, okay? You’re spiralling. Our boys are going to be amazing. They’ll be special and clever and handsome, and they’ll love us. <em>Both of us.</em> And you’re not going to be anyone’s mom. You’re going to be their Daddy, and they’ll love you just as much as the girls do.”</p><p>Kurt wiped his nose and nodded before burying his face in his fiancé’s shoulder.</p><p>“We’re going to be okay, okay? Our girls are amazing. They’re absolutely perfect. And our boys will be too.”</p><p>“You’re right, I’m being stupid and crazy.”</p><p>“No you’re not, you’re pregnant and worried, it’s completely understandable. But you don’t need to be worried because we’ve got this. We are amazing parents to our girls and we will be with these babies as well.”</p><p>Kurt was going to reply when there was a knock on the door. They both quickly put on their bathrobes to cover up and ran down the stairs. Kurt opened the door, expecting to see Helena and the girls, but instead found a smiling Puck, wearing the same clothes that he had worn the day before.</p><p>“Good night?” Kurt smirked.</p><p>“You bet,” he replied, and Kurt rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t act like you two didn’t appreciate the emptiness of the house. You might be trying to hide it but I know you only walk like that after you’ve used that huge vibrator that you think is hidden in your bedside table.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“You also only talk like that after you two have had alone time too.”</p><p>“I– You– It– Just fuck off!”</p><p>“Dude, you’re pregnant. You already have three kids. It’s not exactly difficult to work out that you’ve had sex, so why on earth do you act like such a prude? You are so easy to rile up dude! I don’t really care if you’ve had sex or not. But as a friendship rule I need to give you a high five for getting some.”</p><p>As Kurt glared and walked away, Sebastian stole the high five and laughed, “You seem to be having a pretty good day, new girl?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah, something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang barely a minute later, and Kurt got it again. This time it was actually Sebastian’s mother with all of the girls.</p><p>“Did the babies come yet?” Aimee asked, running up to hug her dads.</p><p>“No Honey, they’re not going to be here for a good few months,” Sebastian said as he picked her up and sat her on his hip.</p><p>“How was staying with your grandparents?” Kurt asked, carefully picking both Bella and Cara up.</p><p>“Good!”</p><p>“We missed you!”</p><p>“Papa and I missed you too!”</p><p>“They wouldn’t stop talking about the boy babies,” Sarah commented as she gave her brother the stroller that had Beth in it.</p><p>“And what were they saying about them?”</p><p>“They wanted to see them and paint pictures for them and sing songs with them, to list a couple of things.”</p><p>“Are you guys excited to get some little brothers then?” Sebastian asked.</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” The girls said at the same time.</p><p>Puck looked after all of the girls while Sebastian made breakfast and Kurt got changed, then Kurt looked after them when the other boys got dressed.</p><p>They eventually made it out of the house and got to school.</p><p> </p><p>“Hummelina?”</p><p>“What, Satan?”</p><p>“Which one was yours, we’re all trying to figure it out.”</p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>“Because like five of them fit you perfectly,” Tina responded.</p><p>“Yes, the Prom one, the feeling better than everyone else one, the gay one…” Rachel added.</p><p>“I don’t think that the point of this was supposed to be asking me to tell you. And I’m pretty sure it was that they felt older than everyone else, not better.”</p><p><em>“</em>But we’re friends! We promise we won’t be mad if the gay one was y–,” Mercedes started.</p><p>“Well she might be promising that, but sure as hell am not,” Santana interrupted.</p><p>“It’s not that one. I told you yesterday.”</p><p>“You could be lying though,” Lauren pointed out.</p><p>“How about if you find out I am lying – which you would eventually – you can throw all of my most expensive clothes away and burn them?”</p><p>“Fine, that’s a pretty good deal. But what about the other day, why were you so mad at your dad?” Santana asked.</p><p>“Because he shared something personal with everyone and he hadn’t asked, and he knew that I’d’ve said no if if had.”</p><p>“Come on, none of them were that big of a deal.”</p><p>“Well it was to me.”</p><p>“Okay then, you keep all of your secrets. We will find everything out later though you know,” Santana warned, “I do really want to find who that last one is though.”</p><p>“If it’s real you mean,” Mercedes pointed out.</p><p>“Nope, Britt said it is, and she’d never lie to me.”</p><p>“Why don’t you all just wait the couple of days until we find out?” Kurt suggested.</p><p>“Well that’s no fun, is it?” Santana replied, “Why can’t you just te–”</p><p>“Guys, guys, quieten down a bit,” Mr Schue addressed the class as he walked into the choir room, “Today, I’m going to read a couple of the extended bits out.”</p><p>“Why can’t whoever wrote the super crazy one that only Puck and Britt know and most people here are pretty sure is a lie just come forward and admit it?”</p><p>“Santana,” Mr Schue sighed, running a hand through his hair, “You know that’s not the point of this exercise.”</p><p>“Whatever,” She said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Okay, so did so actually, today, I think I’m going to put all of these in a hat and I’ll get someone to pick the first one to read out.”</p><p>“Can I go first?” Rachel asked, her hand shooting up in the air, “I’m really interested to hear the rest of what everyone’s written.”</p><p>“I thought you didn’t care about this exercise or whatever that we’re doing.”</p><p>“I don’t– I just–”</p><p>“What she means is that she doesn’t want to share things about herself but is very happy to listen to all of ours,” Kurt said rolling his eyes. He knew that he probably had a higher amount of patience than most of the others at school because of his girls, but for some reason, Rachel always tested his limits. Kurt figured it was the way she always treated everybody else like they were beneath her even though he had sometimes been accused of doing the same.</p><p>“You really need to stop fighting guys!” Mr Schue pleaded as he held the hat out for Rachel to pick from.</p><p>“It’s never going to happen butt-chin,” Coach Sue piped up from where she was sat in the corner again.</p><p>“Sue! Please at least try to act like a teacher in front of the students,” Miss Pillsbury scolded.</p><p>“Well that’s another thing that’s never gonna happen,” She replied.</p><p>“Cough cough cough,” Rachel said to get everyone’s attention, “This first one is the one that had the title <em>‘I used to have two little sisters and now I have a sister and a brother’</em></p><p>
  <em>‘When I was eight, my parents told me that my mom was going to have a baby. A couple months after that, we found out that I was going to be getting a little sister, and while I had really been hoping for a brother I was really excited. Then, three years after ‘Stephanie’ was born, my mom got pregnant again. This time I remember being really upset that I was going to get another sister, but I was fine. And then maybe a year after that, I remember that my mom and dad got worried when their oldest ‘daughter’ cut her hair short, refused to shop in the girls’ section and stopped answering to anything other than Stevie. They were praying almost constantly, asking the other people at church what to do, and even ended up getting kicked out of the church because of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They then turned to my grandparents, on my mom’s side, and they told them to just accept him, and while it was difficult for them at first, now, Stevie is eleven and is accepted completely by our parents. Stacey has only really ever known him as a boy though, so I’m not even sure if she has any idea,’</em>
</p><p>On the list of people who know, it only mentions Quinn and Kurt, so, Kurt, Quinn, whose is it?”</p><p>“Rachel, that’s not the point of what we’re doing, how many times will I have to say this?”</p><p>“Well I just think that we’re going to find out anyway so why not?”</p><p>“We’re going to find everyone’s out at the same time. Who wants to read the next one?”</p><p>“I can do it again!” Rachel out her hand in the air when no one else did.</p><p>“Fine, go on Rachel,” Mr Schue said holding out the hat.</p><p>“Hmm, okay, this is the one about feeling older than everyone else,</p><p>
  <em>‘This will make it very obvious who I am and it’s probably really short compared to some others, but whatever. When I had Beth, things changed. I grew up, a lot. And since we’ve all been back at school I’ve noticed how much younger you all act than I do now, all of you boys act like children and all you other girls just talk about boys all the time and it’s exhausting.”</em>
</p><p>“What the hell Quinn?” Mercedes asked, “I thought we were friends!”</p><p>“We are, I was just trying to be honest.”</p><p>“What are you even talking about Quinn? You’ve spent most of this year bouncing between Finn and Sam and trying to make Noah feel jealous all the time as well. Why are you writing this like you’re so much better than everyone else when you do the exact same things?” Kurt asked. He knew that having Beth had been hard on her, but she only ever brought her daughter up to make people feel sorry for her and she’d never fed her or changed her diaper or done absolutely everything to    try to stop her crying at four o’clock in the morning. In his opinion she had no idea what being a parent meant. Sure she had given birth to her, but she wasn’t Beth’s mommy and she never would be.</p><p>“How dare you! You have no idea what it’s like being a parent, especially at sixteen, and you never will!”</p><p>“What on earth do you mean by that?” Kurt asked, starting to get annoyed.</p><p>“No mother in their right mind would ever give their child to someone like you,” Quinn roared back.</p><p>“Wow, homophobic too! How nice,” he commented sarcastically.</p><p>“And you just can’t get over the fact that you’re not any better than the rest of us! “Noah”? really? I think you did the falling for a straight boy enough last year, why won’t you get that no one will never want you?”</p><p>Kurt could have laughed at the irony.</p><p>“What’s your problem with Kurt?” Puck asked.</p><p>“I don’t have one, I just thought that you would be concerned that the gay boy might start trying to flirt with you,” Quinn said with faux-concern.</p><p>“So you do have a problem with him because he’s gay?”</p><p>“No, but he could keep it to himself a bit more, that’s all.”</p><p>“Who even are you?” Puck asked, wondering how he had ever wanted to date her, wondering how such a horrible person could create such a wonderful baby girl.</p><p>“Alright guys, enough!” Mr Schue yelled, “Kurt, Puck, apologise to Quinn.”</p><p>“What the fuck?!” Puck shouted back, “No way!”</p><p>“She was just being honest and sharing a part of herself and you both attacked her.”</p><p>“No, I brought up an honest point, and she attacked me,” Kurt rolled his eyes at the Spanish teacher’s idea of fairness.</p><p>“Will, it was blatant homophobia,” Miss Pillsbury spoke up, “if you let this go I’ll have to report you.”</p><p>“Emma– What?”</p><p>“The new rules make it so that teachers can get in trouble for not punishing homophobia, racism and other forms of bullying, rightfully I might add.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous! She wasn’t being homophobic! She even said so herself!”</p><p>“I have to agree with redhead, Porcelain was the one who was attacked,” Coach Sylvester said loudly.</p><p>“I can’t believe it, you two are hanging up on me!”</p><p>“Mr Schue, I don’t care, just as long as you don’t force me or Hummel to apologise I won’t tell his dad anything happened,” Puck said, smirking, knowing that everyone knew that Burt would go crazy if he heard.</p><p>“Fine, fine. Quinn, apologise.”</p><p>“No. I haven’t done anything wrong.”</p><p>“Fine, Q, detention, tomorrow lunch, you get to help out with washing the old Cheerios outfits.”</p><p>“What?! Coach!”</p><p>“You got given a chance.”</p><p>“Okay, if that’s all, everyone, I’ll see you all tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kurt, would you mind just talking to me on my office for a moment?” Kurt heard Miss Pillsbury ask.</p><p>“Yes of course,” he said, following her.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked as soon as they had both sat down.</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine.”</p><p>“I understand how hard that must have been.”</p><p>“It’s no big deal, it happens all the time.”</p><p>“It shouldn’t though!”</p><p>“But it does,” Kurt shrugged.</p><p>“How are you doing generally though?”</p><p>“Quite well actually. Things have been good.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear, I was going to tell you yesterday but Coach Sue called you and I got caught up in something but I’m very proud of you for telling everyone about your daughters.”</p><p>Miss Pillsbury and Principal Figgins were the only members of staff who knew about Kurt’s situation and Miss Plenty has been extremely helpful with dealing with any of Kurt’s absences whenever he had to miss school because of the girls.</p><p>“I would have had to anyway soon,” Kurt smiled and lifted up his jumper to show his rounded belly.</p><p>“Of course, I bet it’s been difficult keeping this huge secret from them this entire time.”</p><p>“It has been, but even now I keep doubting that telling them is the right idea.</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll all be good about it. Are you’re excited for your twins? Do you know their sex yet?”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re both boys, and we are both very excited.”</p><p>They finished talking soon after that and Kurt walked into another classroom to find who he was looking for.</p><p>“Hi, I’m really sorry for bothering you, but I wanted to say that I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Umm, what?” She asked.</p><p>“Listen, Lauren, I know that you’re the one who wrote that you feel left out.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I know most of the others and I don’t think any of the others would have written that. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I’m really sorry that I haven’t been trying to include you in things.”</p><p>She looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging, “We’re cool Hummel, you know, you’re the first one other than Puckerman who’s come up to me to talk since I joined the club.”</p><p>“I apologise on behalf of all the other people in the club then.</p><p>“They can come apologise to me themselves, you don’t have to do anything for them. Do you mind me asking though, just to be completely redeemed in my books, which one was yours? Swear on my life I won’t tell anyone.”</p><p>And that’s how Kurt ended up walking his dogs in the park with his three girls with Sebastian and Lauren Zises.</p><p>As he had expected, Lauren and his fiancé got on well and she seemed to like his daughters too. When he had first told her she had been shocked, but after a moment said, “Nope, never mind, it all makes sense now, Santana was right the other day when she was talking about the ‘sad loser virgins’ and the irresponsible others, the only problem was that she didn’t know that you had this hot piece of a man as a boyfr– fiancé.”</p><p> </p><p>As Kurt and Sebastian got into bed that night, Sebastian further reassured Kurt that their boys were going to adore him and they quietly made love in the dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Third Day: Puck's story and Bella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that it's been a while :(<br/>I don't know if I like this chapter or hate it if I'm being honest but I think it'll work anyway.<br/>I've just had the hugest writer's block and a tonne of exams recently as well.<br/>I promise that I'm trying to get more consistent with chapter posting, and I hope you like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian woke up to a Kurtless bed. He rolled onto the other side, noticed it was cold and started to worry.</p><p>Kurt had finished having any morning sickness a while before so that wouldn’t be the reason and it was before four o’clock in the morning, so it wasn’t that Kurt had woken up early to make breakfast or to go on a walk with the dogs. He realised that something must have happened with the girls.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly got out of bed and put his dressing gown on. He walked into the girls’ room and breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that whatever had happened couldn’t have been anything too bad.</p><p>Kurt was sitting on the rocking chair that they hadn’t given to Puck for Beth (they had had two when the triplets had been babies but hardly even needed one for the girls now) softly rocking with Bella in his arms while reading the girls’ favourite storybook to the other two girls who were sitting on the floor.</p><p>Sebastian just watched for a moment, leaning on the doorframe, smiling whenever Kurt used funny voices and when the girls giggled.</p><p>Aimee noticed him first, “Papa!” she squealed, standing up and running towards him. She leaped towards him and he caught her in him arms.</p><p>“Aimee, don’t be too loud, we don’t want Bella to wake up, okay?” Kurt reminded softly from his chair.</p><p>“Hey baby,” he smiled at Sebastian, “couldn’t sleep without me?” he joked.</p><p>“Yep, it was too lonely, I missed you. Why did you come without me?” he pouted.</p><p>“Well, Cara came running into our room maybe an hour ago or so to tell me that Bella was sick, but you hadn’t woken up yet and you just looked so peaceful and I know you have a test in the morning.”</p><p>“Bella’s sick?” he panicked. Bella had always been the smallest of the three and had even had to have an operation when she had been a baby, so Sebastian was worried for her.</p><p>“She’s okay, it’s nothing too bad. As long as we keep an eye on her she’ll be fine. She just threw up a little, so I cleaned everything up and now I think she’s just super tired. Only problem is that now she’s woken Aimee and Cara up, they aren’t tired any more and are refusing to go back to sleep. So, I figured I’d stay up with them and then I’ll get my dad to look after Bella today.”</p><p>“Okay, but make sure that if anything, and I mean<em> anything</em> happens that he calls both of us straight away.”</p><p>“He does that anyway, but I will be sure to remind him. Go back to sleep though, I can handle everything.”</p><p>“You can, but you don’t have to, that’s the best bit about there being both of us, we can get through all of the three in the morning ‘can’t get back to sleep’s and the sick three year olds together.”</p><p>“But your test–” Kurt protested.</p><p>“Means absolutely nothing compared to my girls,” Sebastian finished as he sat down on the floor in front of Kurt and let the two girls snuggle up to him, “But don’t make this a habit, girls, because you do need to sleep.”</p><p>“Okay Papa,”</p><p>“Yes Papa,” the two girls said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later when Puck woke up and walked into the room, only Kurt was still awake, scrolling through his phone. Sebastian and two of the three girls were asleep on the floor and Bella was still fast asleep.</p><p>When Kurt noticed Puck, he put his fingers to his lips and smiled. Kurt carefully got Bella back into her lilac bed and kissed her forehead. Then he woke the others up quietly as not to wake the sick girl.</p><p>“Hmmmph?” Sebastian grunted as he sat up.</p><p>“You fell asleep baby, but we have to get to school now.”</p><p>“Bella!” he gasped, startling himself awake, “Is she–”</p><p>“She’s fine, baby, she’s just sleeping so don’t be too loud.”</p><p>“And your dad? Can he look after her?”</p><p>“Yes, I already checked, you know I can handle this.”</p><p>“I love you, so so much. You are truly the best fiancé and best coparent I could ever have asked for.”</p><p>“I love you so so much too and I don’t think that I can possibly wait to marry you,” Kurt smiled as he kissed Sebastian’s cheek, “And <em>nothing </em>bad is going to happen with Bella being a little bit sick, but if it does or if anything else bad happens, we can work through it, just the way we’ve worked through everything else.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At lunch, Kurt was starting to get worried. He had been feeling like something bad had been happening the whole day since he had got to school but had managed to ignore those thoughts, however when he saw that he had missed a call from Carole he began to panic, he called her back but she didn’t answer.</p><p>“Hey Kurt what’s up?” Lauren sat down and asked.</p><p>“N-nothing,” he replied quietly as he saw others joining their table. He decided to wait until the end of lunch and glee and unless he had been called by his father he would stay calm until the end of the day.</p><p>“So, how many secrets do you all know for certain?” Tina asked as she stole a fry off of Mike’s plate.</p><p>“I only know mine, yours Tina, and Mike’s,” Artie said.</p><p>“I only know my own,” someone else said and a couple others said the same as Kurt zoned out.</p><p> </p><p>Kurt knew that most parents tended to get worried about their children easily and often without a proper reason to, but Kurt was almost certain that something was wrong with Bella.</p><p>He sighed and shook his head. Neither his dad nor Carole had called and until that happened, he wouldn’t know anything. He sent a text message out to both of them asking if everything was okay and then he had to wait.</p><p> </p><p>“Hummelina…? Twinkerbelle…? Gay Boy…? Possible female in disguise...?”</p><p>“What Santana?” Kurt half-snapped.</p><p>“Jeez, calm down, will you? I just wanted to ask how many people’s secrets you know for certain.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry. I know my own and Quinn’s and Rachel’s obviously and well– now Brittany’s too, I also know Sam’s and Lauren’s and Finn’s and Puck’s and Artie’s and Mike’s and Tina’s and Santana’s and if I’ve done the maths correctly thats everyone except one, so I also know Mercedes’,” Kurt said, checking his phone again. When no one replied, he looked up and saw everyone staring at him with shocked expressions on their faces.</p><p>“What?” he asked self consciously.</p><p>“You know everyone’s?” they asked.</p><p>“Think about it, other than Mercedes, you all know I that know yours, don’t you?” He asked, and they all nodded. “Well, there you go then.”</p><p>Just as Kurt was about to check his phone again, Mr Schue walked up to their table, “Choir room everyone, don’t be late we have two more secrets to get through!” he said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“So! Who wants to read a secret out this time?” Mr Schue asked, looking around, “Hey, Kurt, don’t make me take that phone off of you!”</p><p>Kurt jumped and looked up; he was getting increasingly worried with every second without a text back. He sighed, shook his head and put his phone in his pocket.</p><p>“Fine! If none of you want to then I can read it out! Okay, this first one is the one about looking after their younger sibling.”</p><p>Kurt sat up straighter, eager to hear what Noah had written.</p><p>
  <em>“‘My Dad left our family when my little sister was born when I was nine. I had always thought that my parents and I were the best team, so I was quite shocked when it happened. I remember that I resented my baby sister a lot because of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After my dad left, my mother started drinking and drinking and she didn’t stop. I had to learn how to cook, clean, pay the bills and look after my sister.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have definitely made mistakes in the past, but I’ve always had to deal with everything myself and I feel like people would understand more if they knew everything that I’ve had to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last year, my mother got annoyed at me about hiding her bottles of alcohol and using her money to pay for it to pay for our electricity bills and she ended up smashing me over the head with a frying pan. It probably sounds funny like when it happens in cartoons, but it was terrible. I literally couldn’t see because of how much pain I was in and I was probably rolling around on the floor screaming a bit until she hit me again and I got knocked out, but it was also painful emotionally since I had still believed that deep down my ma was the same as she was before everything happened with my dad. I was discovered by a friend who had picked my sister up from school and by that time ma had already run. I was in hospital for over a week.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While I was in the hospital, the same friend helped me get full custody of my sister as soon as I was fine again. I have been looking after her completely for the entire year and even though it is difficult, I can already see how much happier she is.’</em>
</p><p>Wow, I have honestly no idea who this is, but I am here if you ever need an adult to talk to.”</p><p>“Yes, if whoever wrote that ever needs anything Mr Schue is exceptionally good to talk to,” Rachel nodded, “We are running out of time though and I still have to sign into politics club so if you could read the next one soon that would be great.”</p><p>“Do you even do politics club?” Puck asked.</p><p>“Well… no, but I sign into every meeting so I can write it in my college applications.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re really supposed to do–”</p><p>“Okay, I can read the next one out now if you want Mr Schuester,” Rachel said, grabbing the piece of paper from him.</p><p>“Okay, here we go,</p><p>
  <em>‘Lots of you dislike me for something I did to someone here but none of you know the whole story and why I did it. My parents are really strict, and they always have been. It’s always been do what they want or else basically. And they know that after high school I’m moving far away to college and that they won’t be able to control me as much so they make me go to these group meetings that they have with other parents who are similar to them and so over the Summer, even though they knew that I was in a relationship at the time, my parents made me dump the person I was dating by text message to start officially dating one of their friend’s children as they were under the impression that a ‘good person like me’ would be able to fix their kid’s problems. I am still actually dating the original person in secret but a lot of you have been annoyed at me about hurting people and I haven’t even been able to tell you the truth about the story.’</em>
</p><p>So really, all whoever wrote this is trying to say is that they are lying to us all the time and about important things too!” Rachel commented, unimpressed.</p><p>“I actually think that it sounds pretty brave, don’t be harsh Rach–”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ring</em>
  </strong>
  <em> <strong>ring! Ring ring!</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Kurt jumped out of his chair and grabbed his phone; he saw that his dad was calling, and his heart dropped.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>
  <em>“Kurt! I’m sorry I– Listen, we’ve had to take Bella to the hospital.”</em>
</p><p>“Is she–” Kurt started trying not to panic.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry, it shouldn’t be anything too serious, but Carole said that she thinks that she might need to have another operation. We’ve just managed to get here because we didn’t want to make a big deal out of a small thing, but Carole told me that we had to in the end.”</em>
</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>
  <em>“She just kept getting sick then she started crying in pain and grabbing her stomach.”</em>
</p><p>“Where did you go?”</p><p>
  <em>“Lima Memorial.”</em>
</p><p>“Okay, okay I’ll get Seb, I’m on my way, tell her we’re coming!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurt looked up to see every eye on him.</p><p>“Didn’t I just warn you about not using your phone?” Mr Schue asked walking over and sticking his hand out.</p><p>Kurt ignored him and stood up and ran over to Noah, “Bella got worse so Dad took her to the E.D,” Kurt took his car keys out of his pocket and gave them to the other boy, “I’m going to need you to pick all the girls up from daycare after school and get them home and if we can’t find anyone to look after them then you’ll have to stay with them but if we can could you join us at Lima Memorial?”</p><p>Puck nodded and gave the boy a quick hug.</p><p>Kurt walked over to Lauren and spoke quietly, “I’m really sorry, but I need you to drive me to the hospital. You’re the only one who knows now, and Noah has to stay. I’ll owe you big time”</p><p>“Whatever you need, Hummel.”</p><p>As they were about to leave the room they were stopped by Mr Schue, “Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>“I–”</p><p>“Family emergency, now move!” Lauren said seriously.</p><p>“What’s going on Porcelain?” Sue asked, walking up.</p><p>When Mr Schue turned around and walked away, rolling his eyes, Kurt explained quickly and quietly.</p><p>“You know what? Tell Puckerman I’ll meet him in the car park, and I’ll look after your other daughters completely free of charge and everything and I swear on Madonna’s life that I will look after the em to the best of my abilities.”</p><p>“Are you—? Really?”</p><p>“Yes. I need to apologise and make up for the ways that I have treated you in the past. Now go, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurt practically sprinted to the parking lot with Lauren not training far behind. After they both got into the car, Lauren turned to Kurt, “Are you okay?” She asked and Kurt shook his head, “Well even if it feels like everything’s going wrong right now, imagine how she feels. Keep yourself together for now, for her. Then later when she’s not around you and your man can lean on each other and your parents a bit. But by the time we get there you need to be in calm protective parent mode, okay Hummel?”</p><p>Kurt nodded and sighed in relief when they drove into Sebastian’s school.</p><p>Kurt ran through the car park and into the courtyard to the table where Sebastian and all the other lacrosse players normally ate, Leaving Lauren waiting in the car.</p><p>“Yo! Seb’s boy’s here!” Alex, one of Sebastian’s best friends yelled.</p><p>“Wassup Kurt?” he asked, “Is everything good with the girls?”</p><p>All of Sebastian’s friends knew about Kurt and the girls because of their supporting of the school’s lacrosse matches <em>and</em> because they were more trustworthy than most of Kurt’s friends in their opinion and a lot of them had even met the girls as well which Kurt was grateful for since he felt like they would understand more.</p><p>“No. Where’s Bas?” Kurt said as he realised that he was shaking.</p><p>“Shit. Dude. What happened?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. Where’s Bas?”</p><p>“He got called in to see Coach. What happened?”</p><p>“Bella’s in the hospital again and we need to be there now.”</p><p>“Want us to take you to him?”</p><p>Kurt nodded and allowed the group of boys to take him to the lacrosse office.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurt. What’s up?” Sebastian asked seriously once Kurt steeped into the room so he could see the look on his pregnant fiancé’s face.</p><p>“Dad and Carole took Belle to the hospital.”</p><p>Sebastian stood up straight away.</p><p>“From what Dad said I don’t think it’s as bad as it was, but still…” Kurt said trying not to cry.</p><p>“Hey, baby, it’s okay. If Carole thinks that she’s okay, she’s okay. She’s a nurse. She’s probably been through all of the panicky moments of being a parent with Finn, so she’ll understand.”</p><p>“But Bella won’t. We need to get to her as soon as we can, and we need to be completely composed when we do.”</p><p> </p><p>They both left after Sebastian signed out of school and got into Lauren’s car and she rushed to the hospital. When they got there, they thanked Lauren for the lift, promising to pay her back somehow and she drove off.”</p><p>They found the children’s Emergency Department and quickly found Kurt’s dad waiting for them.</p><p>“Kurt, Sebastian, you’re here!”</p><p>“Where’s Belle?”</p><p>“She’s just gone to the bathroom with Carole. We’re still waiting for a doctor to see her, but the nurse agreed with what Carole was saying, that Bella’s surgery managed to ‘undo’ itself slightly and that that has made her need it again and while it is serious and it’s urgent it’s not being given the highest of priorities to the doctors right now, and that’s a good thing.”</p><p>“How on earth is it a good thing that the doctors don’t want to treat my sick daughter?!” Kurt asked in horror.</p><p>“Because it means that she’s not the worst here, it’s not nearly as bad as it was last time and it’ll just be a simple fix.” Burt said trying to calm his son.</p><p>“Why won’t you understand?! I just– Why Bella? What on Earth have I done wrong in my life for her to deserve this?”</p><p>“Hey, Kiddo, I do understand, remember? I know it’s not easy. God, after you and Sebastian told me that you were pregnant at thirteen, and with triplets no less, all I could think about were all the times I must have failed you as a parent. But look at you now. You’re the happiest I think I’ve seen you since your Mom died and you have three amazing daughters, and two boys on the way. You’re an amazing parent, Kurt, I promise, but the doctors know what they’re doing. Let them do their job. I’ve been through all of this with you and no amount of stressing out is going to help.”</p><p>“Thank you Dad I really needed to hear that. Come on Bas, let’s go see Belle, I just heard the toilet flush so they should probably be coming out soon.”</p><p>Kurt was right and Carole swung the door open and walked out, holding the little girl in her arms.</p><p>“Daddy? Papa?” she asked weakly and Kurt could tell that she had been crying quite a lot.</p><p>“Hey sweetie how are you doing, hey? Not feeling too good?” Kurt asked as he took her in his arms and sat her on his hip.</p><p>She shook her head as she buried it into his chest.</p><p>They all sat back down in the waiting room and Sebastian started reading one of the books that had been left on a table to Bella as Kurt rocked her gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Bella Hummel-Smythe?” Kurt was awoken by a doctor calling his daughter’s name.</p><p>“Hey, Kurt come on,” Sebastian said holding his free arm out to pull Kurt up to stand.</p><p>“How long was I out?” Kurt asked, yawning as they left Burt and Carole in the waiting room to follow the doctor.</p><p>“Maybe half an hour, maybe two hours, I swear it’s so hard to keep track of time here, I know you hardly got any sleep last night, so I told Bella to sit on my lap instead and be quiet to let you get some rest.”</p><p>“Thank you, Bas.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Kurt and Lauren ran out of Glee Club everyone surrounded Puck.</p><p>“Who was on the phone?”</p><p>“Why did he speak to you before he left?”</p><p>“What did he give you?”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Where did he go?”</p><p>“Is Burt okay?”</p><p>Everyone asked at the same time.</p><p>“Dude. What happened? Is it Burt? Is it my mom?” Finn asked after everyone had quietened down.</p><p>“No, Finn it’s just– one of Sebastian’s cousins. You know, the French ones?”</p><p>“Huh. Yeah, the Smythes’ friend, I remember.”</p><p>“Not really, but whatever.”</p><p>“Who are the Smythes?” Tina asked.</p><p>“They’re Kurt’s grandparents’ friends who live on the top floor of our house because they helped pay for it.”</p><p>“But still, Puckerman, why you?” Santana asked.</p><p>“I clean the pool for the Smythes which I didn’t know was Kurt’s house until I saw him there one time, so I know them, and he just told me to make sure that Finn got his keys because he doesn’t trust him not to lose them.”</p><p>“I thought he said that it was a family emergency,” Mercedes said sceptically.</p><p>“Yeah, Kurt’s very close to them.”</p><p>“Why isn’t Finn going then?”</p><p>“He doesn’t really know them.”</p><p>“And why Lauren? Why not someone he’s actually friends with? Like me?” Mercedes asked, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>“Because she already knows, and he probably doesn’t want someone constantly asking questions.”</p><p>“Anyway, I have to go now to prepare my next lesson so let’s call it a day. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So I heard that this little one isn’t feeling good right now, it’s her stomach, right?”</p><p>“Yes, when she was maybe one, I think,” Sebastian looked towards Kurt who nodded in confirmation, “she had to have an emergency operation to remove a hernia that was cutting off the blood supply. And then today, she was sick very early in the morning and Kurt’s stepmother who is a nurse brought her in while we were at school as Bella had started screaming in pain and the hernia became very obvious again.”</p><p>“Okay boys, I appreciate that you want to help your sister, but I do need to speak to her parents so could you grab them please.”</p><p>“Umm, sorry– we’re her parents.”</p><p>“So, you aren’t stepbrothers? The hyphenated name is not due to remarriage?”</p><p>“Nope. We’re getting married in the Summer and then we’ll all finally have the same last name.”</p><p>“And how old are you?”</p><p>“We’re both seventeen– well we’re almost eighteen.”</p><p>“Don’t you think marriage is a big commitment at your age?”</p><p>“I’d say five kids is a bigger one,” Kurt said dryly.</p><p>“Five?” the doctor asked, shocked.</p><p>“Yes, Bella is part of a set of triplets that we had when we were fourteen and I am currently pregnant with twins. Now could you please just help our daughter out?”</p><p>“Yes– Erm I apologise. Now let me see if what you suspect is correct.” Bella was lifted onto the examining table and had her temperature, blood pressure and the old operation site checked. “Yes, I’d say that your stepmother was right, the hernia is definitely back and will be what has been causing her issues. It doesn’t appear to be cutting any of the blood supply off at the moment, but it is back and will definitely need surgical intervention soon before it starts to create a blockage or restrict blood flow.”</p><p>“How urgent? Will she need to stay in the hospital? How long will she need to recover?”</p><p>“I think that we can schedule her in with our general paediatric surgeon for… let’s see… maybe three days time for an outpatient surgery, meaning that she’ll come here in the morning, have the operation and be out before the sun sets.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s a lot better than last time.”</p><p>“It is, if you are all okay with that, I will prescribe some medication for the pain for the next couple of days for her and schedule that in. I do also want to apologise for the way I reacted earlier. It was unprofessional and I am sorry.”</p><p>“We’re used to it,” Sebastian shrugged, “We get it all the time when people hear.”</p><p>“And I apologise for my reaction to you telling me about your family, I am sure that you are both very good parents.”</p><p> </p><p>They eventually got given the prescription and the appointment card for Bella’s operation and left, thanking the doctor.</p><p>They found Burt, Carole and Puck, Sarah and a pram with Beth in it waiting for them.</p><p>“Hey B! How are you?” Puck said in a silly voice making the little girl laugh,</p><p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner guys.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s fine, education’s important! We didn’t want you to miss out on anything, and you had to pick up the girls. But thank you all for being here now.”</p><p>Kurt and Sebastian then explained what had happened with the doctor (leaving out the unprofessional things that had been said) and what was going to happen to get Bella better, then they all went home together.</p><p> </p><p>When Kurt and Sebastian got home, it was no surprise to Kurt that Madonna was playing very loudly throughout the house. Puck, Sarah and Beth had decided to go to see their Nana who they hadn’t seen in a while, so Kurt, Sebastian and Bella were the only ones returning. They found their two girls and the McKinley High cheerleading coach dancing around the living room to the music with the two dogs jumping around with them.</p><p>“Porcelain! You’re back already, is everything okay?”</p><p>“It’s a lot better than we originally thought.”</p><p>“Bella!” The two girls screamed as they ran toward her.</p><p>“They missed their sister a lot,” Sue said as she walked towards them.</p><p>“We can’t thank you enough for looking after them,” Sebastian said honestly.</p><p>“Well of course you can, you just did.”</p><p>“Were they good? No problems or anything?” Kurt asked as he sat down on the sofa.</p><p>“Well other than them both getting a little upset about their sister being ill, everything went perfectly. Seriously Porce, I still owe you for how badly I have treated you and all of your Glee Club since you’ve joined the school so if you ever need my babysitting services again, I will happily oblige,” Sue said as she took her jacket and walked out.</p><p> </p><p>The Hummel-Smythes decided that they wanted to just relax on the sofa with their girls while they watched films. So that was what they did.</p><p>Kurt was sat in between Sebastian’s legs with the three girls all sitting on their laps, curling up to their dads. Kurt ate a tuna, mango and peanut butter sandwich even though they had already had dinner much to Sebastian’s horror.</p><p>When the movie finished, Sebastian realised that he was the only one still awake. He sighed as he rubbed his hand over Kurt’s extended belly, thinking back to his and Kurt’s first kiss, something that at the time he would never have thought could lead to him sitting on the sofa with a pregnant fiancé and three daughters just over six years later</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sebastian had known that he had needed to tell Kurt something for a while, so when they were silently swinging on the huge bench swing in the garden watching the sunset, he decided to start.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kurt, do you remember telling me about how you can’t wait to find your prince to save you from the mean people in your school and to get your mom back to you even though you know that that’s impossible? And how all the other boys at your school want to date all of the girls but you would rather just be friends with them?” Kurt nodded, “Well I like boys too. Not girls. And not really just any boys either.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What kinda of boys do you like?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sebastian blushed and looked down. He had always thought that Kurt was the most beautiful boy ever, but he had always been too shy to say anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I like beautiful boys with blue eyes and pale skin and brown hair who get freckles in the Summer and red cheeks in the Winter and whenever they get embarrassed or cold or happy. I like boys who are really kind to everyone else even when nobody is kind to them, who can sing better than anyone else in the world and love to dance when they think that nobody is watching.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sebastian shuffled closer to Kurt’s side and slowly pressed his lips to the other boy’s cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sebastian?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s you, Kurt… I like you…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me?” Kurt asked, his ears going red, “Why would you like me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For all of the reasons I just said. You’re amazing, Kurt and I know that you don’t see it, but I do. And I’m telling you this because if there’s even the slightest chance that you’ll like me back then I’m going to try because I don’t want to regret not ever telling you how I feel.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kurt blushed even more, “I like you too, Sebastian.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You do?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do.” Kurt confirmed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sebastian stared into Kurt’s eyes and Kurt stared into Sebastian’s. They stayed there, eyes locked on each other for a moment, then they slowly started to inch closer and closer until their lips touched.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While the kiss only lasted a second, to both of the boys it felt as though it lasted centuries.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sebastian shook his head slightly and smiled. He started peppering Kurt’s right cheek with kisses, hoping to wake him up.</p><p>“Eww! What are you doing Papa?” Aimee squealed.</p><p>“I am showing your Daddy just how much I love him for giving me you beautiful girls,” he said laughing at Aimee crawled up his arm to perch on his shoulder as he noticed that his other two daughters were awake as well.</p><p>“Huh? Bas? Whasgoing on?” Kurt yawned and all of the girls laughed.</p><p>“You’re funny Daddy,” Bella giggled.</p><p>“You fell asleep while the film was on, do we all want to go to sleep now if we’re all that tired?”</p><p>The girls yawned when Sebastian mentioned going to bed and Kurt saw even though tried to hide it.</p><p>“Okay girls let’s get ready for bed now,” he smiled, picking Bella up and kissing her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Once Kurt and Sebastian were lying in bed themselves, having finally got the girls to sleep, Sebastian turned to Kurt.</p><p>“Is it always going to be like this?”</p><p>“Like what, Bas?”</p><p>“Like people always doubting that we’re good parents or mistaking us for being their siblings or telling us we’re too young to make this big of a commitment to each other or whatever.”</p><p>“Well, probably– for a while at least. Listen baby, not too many fourteen year olds have kids, so of course most people are going to act slightly weird when they find out that we did. Not many men get pregnant either. But as long as we never give them any reason to doubt that we’re the amazing parents that we are, then it doesn’t matter what they think. You don’t regret having the girls at all right?”</p><p>“What? Of course I don’t, how could you say that?”</p><p>“Because as long as that’s true, the only people we need to worry about thinking we’re good parents are our children.”</p><p>“You’re right, I’m sorry it just sometimes feels really– I don’t even know – I just feel like I’m constantly having to prove myself.”</p><p>“I get that, I do, but we just have to rise above them and not let anyone make us doubt our abilities at looking after our girls.”</p><p>“You’re right, just like you always are,” Sebastian smiled as he brought his lips to Kurt’s, “You know, while you were all sleeping earlier, I was thinking back to our first kiss.”</p><p>“You were?”</p><p>“Yep, I was just thinking about how crazy it is that I was so scared, and I almost didn’t even tell you how I felt, Like what if I hadn’t told you then? Do you reckon we’d still be in the same place now?”</p><p>“Who knows, who knows, baby. I do hope so though. All I know is that I love you and you love me, and I can’t imagine my life being happier than it is now.”</p><p>“I can’t either.”</p><p>“My dad keeps saying that I grew up so fast, and I know that your parents think the same about you too. Are we going to have the same thing with our girls?”</p><p>“Maybe, but we did technically move out of the house at sixteen which is hopefully a lot earlier than the girls will.”</p><p>“But if they do, we’ll only be thirty then! And then they might have kids of their own, and if that happens when they’re twenty even we won’t even be forty! I can’t be a grandparent at thirty four!”</p><p>“Kurt, babe I think you’re spiralling a bit. We have ages until that is even a possibility and if it doesn’t are going to support them no matter what.”</p><p>“Of course, it’s just–they’re toddlers now but it feels like only yesterday that we were bringing them back from the hospital for the first time. I mean soon they’re going to be teenagers! We aren’t ready for three female teenagers. And what about when <em>that time of the month</em> comes for them, what are we going to?!”</p><p>“Kurtie, listen, they’re three now, how about we just enjoy them being young and then enjoy everything else when it comes too. And I suppose we get to see how Puck deals with Sarah when it happens to her.”</p><p>“I forgot about that, he can be the guinea pig in this,” Kurt laughed.</p><p>“Good, I like it when you’re laughing and smiling instead of getting panicky. All you need to worry about for the next few months is making sure our girls stay okay, helping Bella get better, and making sure our little boys grow so they’re big and healthy when they come out, okay?” Sebastian asked and Kurt nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your test?” Kurt asked, changing the topic.</p><p>“It was good, I don’t want to jinx anything, but I think that I’ve done pretty well.”</p><p>“That’s good, I didn’t want you not getting enough sleep last night to affect how well you did.”</p><p>“Thank you for caring, but I still wanted to help. Alex said he thought he failed the test though, <em>and </em>he’s normally better than me under pressure though so I don’t want to get my hopes up.”</p><p>“I’m sure you both did well, baby. Oh– but that reminds me, why were you speaking to your lacrosse coach earlier?”</p><p>“I was going to tell you, but I forgot because of Bella and everything– Because our captain failed a drug test, he asked me to replace him!”</p><p>“You’re going to be the captain?!” Kurt asked excitedly.”</p><p>“Yup!” Sebastian smiled at his fiancé’s enthusiasm.</p><p>“I’m so happy for you, baby,” Kurt smiled.</p><p>Sebastian pulled the covers back, exposing Kurt’s naked torso. He started kissing Kurt’s rounded stomach as he murmured about how beautiful his fiancé was.</p><p>“I’m so happy about so much right now. Sure, Bella’s going to have to get operated on again, although it sounds a lot better this time and less stressful, but you can finally be honest with your Glee Club friends, we’re all going up to New York for your Nationals then we’re going to have these two little boys, and just after that we’re getting married.”</p><p>“Hopefully I don’t do a Quinn,” Kurt joked.</p><p>“A Quinn?” Sebastian asked.</p><p>“Yeah, remember she went into labour at Regionals last year. My due dates not that far after Nationals <em>and</em> we are expecting these boys to come a little early.”</p><p>“As cool as it would be to have babies born in The Big Apple, let’s not try for that, okay?”</p><p>“I would much rather give birth here again than anywhere else, don’t you worry.”</p><p>“You’re not scared of having boys anymore, are you?” Sebastian asked quietly, brushing the hair off of Kurt’s face.</p><p>“No, I think I was just having a bit of a weird day. But now I’m just so excited that it’s taking over any possible fears.”</p><p>“Good, baby. I don’t want you to be worried.”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian started kissing Kurt’s belly again and slowly started moving further down until he was pulling his fiancé’s boxer briefs down, exposing his rapidly hardening cock. But just as he brought his mouth down onto it and began licking up the precum that had gathered at the top, their door opened.</p><p>“Daddy? Papa?”</p><p>Sebastian quickly sat up and Kurt, who had gone soft as soon as he had heard the door handle turning, discretely tucked himself back into his boxers.</p><p>They both saw Bella standing at the door carrying her favourite stuffed rabbit with her thumb in her mouth.</p><p>“What’s up, Sweetie?” Kurt asked, holding his arms out. She climbed in bed with her fathers and she buried herself into Kurt’s arms.</p><p>“Aimee said there was monsters under my bed, and I can’t sleep there anymore now.”</p><p>Kurt sighed, Aimee really liked messing with her sisters and he was trying to get her to be nicer, “You know that she’s lying, don’t you? There’s definitely not a monster under any bed. Aimee just likes teasing you.”</p><p>“It’s scary!” She sniffled.</p><p>“Okay Belle, why don’t you stay with us tonight? But just tonight though!” Sebastian suggested.</p><p>She nodded rapidly and Kurt and Sebastian let her lie between them and both watched as she fell asleep.</p><p>Kurt smiled as he brushed his little girl’s brown hair out of her eyes. He was so happy that she wasn’t stuck in a hospital now and that she was going to get better again. As he saw that his fiancé’s eyes had shut, he started to think about the next day. For some reason he felt like he there was a one hundred percent chance that his secret was going to be one of the ones to get read out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>